<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Message by TearsOfPaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438929">New Message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfPaper/pseuds/TearsOfPaper'>TearsOfPaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Irondad, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wrong Number AU, Wrong number, spiderson, texting au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfPaper/pseuds/TearsOfPaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter texts Ned - or so he thinks. A wrong number text results in a interesting new friendship.</p><p>Peter is Spider-Man but doesn’t know Tony Stark. Tony Stark has only heard of Spider-Man but hasn't gotten involved. Homecoming happened without Tony Stark's involvement.</p><p>Peter also skipped a year in school, so he's a junior at this point in time, although he's the age of a sophomore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friday, August 26, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve given up on finding more than one good wrong number au fic, so I decided to write one. Let me know if it’s any good. Feedback is welcomed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Peter</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> *screenshot of a meme* (studying friday &amp; saturday vs studying sunday)<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> *screenshot of a meme* (kitchen decor "many have eaten here, few have died")<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">@May</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She’s lucky I’m special</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Otherwise I’d be ded 2</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> *screenshot of a meme* (teacher: how do you read your handwriting me: I was there when it was written)<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dude it’s u</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Ned</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">LOL</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Who’s this?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Peter</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lol dude stop playing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I know it’s u</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">U lit just gave me ur #</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Ned</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I’m definitely not who you’re thinking. I’m pretty sure I’ve never met you in my life.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Peter</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I am so sorry Mr./Mrs. Wrong Number</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Ned</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It’s cool, kid.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saturday, August 27, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all are amazing, and your feedback has been greatly encouraging. I am currently writing chapter 5 or 6, and I'm making progress at about a chapter and a half per day. I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Feedback is appreciated (and the reason you're getting the chapter today instead of Saturday or Sunday). Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>What was the hw again???????</p><p>Oh wait</p><p>Wrong number</p><p>Right</p><p>I really need to change ur contact info</p><p>Srry</p><p>I’m going now</p><p>Byyyyeeeeee</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ned</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hello again, and goodbye again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>So</p><p>This time I know ur not my friend</p><p>And yes</p><p>I’m txting intentionally</p><p>But I has a question</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not Ned</em> </strong>
</p><p>Okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>R u any good at math?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not Ned</em> </strong>
</p><p>A bit, why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>I need hw help</p><p>And my friend isn’t any use</p><p>So I was thinking</p><p>Maybe</p><p>U could help</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not Ned</em> </strong>
</p><p>Okay, shoot, kid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>First</p><p>U txt like a grandpa</p><p>Second</p><p>*picture on Calc 2 problem* (Find the area of one petal of r=cos5θ)</p><p>#10 pls</p><p>Polar coordinates n such r killing me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not Ned</em> </strong>
</p><p>First off, rude. I’m using voice to text, and I have it set up to use proper grammar. Secondly, the answer is π/9.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Pls explain</p><p>I get that θ goes from 0 to π and traces out the full shape once</p><p>And I need to go from -π/10 to π/10</p><p>What is my formula?????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not Ned</em> </strong>
</p><p>The area is equal to one half times the integral from alpha to beta of r squared d theta</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Really wish phones could write that out mathematically</p><p>I get it now</p><p>Thx Gramps</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>Please tell me that’s not my new contact name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>That’s not ur new contact name</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>Now tell me the truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>That’s ur new contact name</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>I figured as much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ttyl</p><p>Bye</p><p>Gramps</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>See ya, kiddo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>That better not be my contact name</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>I’ll change it when you change mine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>I’ll change it when u earn a new name</p><p>Or tell me urs</p><p>Whichever comes first</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>Kiddo it is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>*frowning side eye emoji*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously, I want to input pictures and formulas and such without asterisks. Can anyone give me tips on how to do that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunday, August 28, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all so much for all the feedback! Hope y'all continue to enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>Question</p><p>U said u use voice to txt</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>How</p><p>In this green earth</p><p>Did u get voice to txt to auto grammar</p><p>CORRECTLY????????????</p><p>I can’t even get ottocorrect to work for me half the time</p><p>Also</p><p>Why proper grammar</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>I built my own A.I. to do it for me. That way, when I am busy at work, I can tell her what to say, and she makes it sound professional. If I don’t sound professional via text, I could lose business deals for my company.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Dude</p><p>U have ur own company?????</p><p>DUDE!!!!!</p><p>That’s so cool</p><p>Also</p><p>AN AI??!!?!!!??!!!</p><p>LIKE TONY STARKS!!!!???!!???</p><p>I’m so jealous</p><p>I’ve been trying to make one</p><p>But I haven’t gotten the personality part down yet</p><p>How did u do it????????</p><p>Also</p><p>Is ur ai smart enough to know who’s txting???</p><p>Bc if so</p><p>Could u turn off proper grammar for our convo???</p><p>Make it sound less stilted and formal</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yeah, kid, give me a second.</p><p>K how’s this?</p><p>I set my AI to txt how I talk</p><p>With common abbreviations too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Much better</p><p>So</p><p>Back to the how</p><p>HOW???????????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gramps</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>It’s not that hard</p><p>Just some intermediate coding work</p><p>I think</p><p>It could be advanced coding</p><p>I can’t really tell the difference anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>U r now officially Science Genius</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>U really can’t stick with one name can u?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>I say it how it is</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Ttyl</p><p>Thx for not blowing me off for being a kid</p><p>Pls don’t be a pedo</p><p>Bye!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Not a pedo</p><p>Promise</p><p>Ttyl kid</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monday, August 29, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate each reader, each kudos, and each comment. I am trying to make this fic enjoyable, and any feedback to encourage and improve my work is greatly valued. Thank y'all so much for reading! Love y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Omg u txted 1<sup>st</sup></p><p>Hi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>How was school?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ask no questions and you’ll be told no lies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Now who’s txting in full grammatical sentences?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Got it</p><p>Hey</p><p>Idea</p><p>So my gf/fiancé/idk what we r anymore pointed something out to me</p><p>We really don’t know each other</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>I swear</p><p>If u suggest we stop txting</p><p>Imma kill u</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Not what I was gonna say</p><p>But noted</p><p>I was gonna say we should play 20 questions about some things about us</p><p>Or something</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>I’m down</p><p>So limit it to trivia about ourselves?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Got it</p><p>U go first</p><p>U got ur fact picked out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yep</p><p>Go</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it about ur social life</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 1</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it about ur preferences</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 2</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it about food</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it about colors</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 4</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it ur fave color</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 5</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Blue</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 6</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yellow</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 7</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Purple</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 8</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Oh thank goodness</p><p>Do u know how crazy purple people r???????</p><p>Anyways</p><p>Red</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yeah I know about purple people</p><p>My gf/fiancé/whoever is one of them</p><p>And yes – got it in 9</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Omg no way</p><p>My fave color is red 2!!!!</p><p>Blue is a close 2<sup>nd</sup></p><p>Oh wait</p><p>Dang</p><p>Now I can’t use that as my pick</p><p>Shoot</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Pick something else then</p><p>Got it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Go</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it about ur social life</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Yeh</p><p>…</p><p>Maybe I should’t have picked something in the first category I asked u about</p><p>…</p><p>Yes – 1</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Is it generic</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 2</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it about family</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it about friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 4</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it about whoever u thought I was</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No? – 5</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Does it include them</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 6</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Umm</p><p>Darn</p><p>Idk what else to ask</p><p>Uh</p><p>Is it how many best friends u have</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 7</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is it how many friends u have</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 8</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Do I have to guess the number</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 9</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Really</p><p>Ur counting that as a question</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 10</p><p>Absolutely – 11</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>No fair</p><p>Cheater</p><p>Uh</p><p>Is it 50</p><p>50 friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol no – 12</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Fyi I’m totally only at 9 questions</p><p>Is it 30</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 13</p><p>And ur def at 13 not 10</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>U don’t know how to play 20 questions</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>U get 20 yes or no questions to guess the thing I picked</p><p>And we limited things to trivia facts about ourselves</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ok u do know how to play</p><p>So ur just a cheater</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Nope – 14</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Dude!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jk</p><p>Jk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>20</p><p>Friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 14</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>25</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 15</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>18</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 16</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>10???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 17</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Have u used the # in counting questions</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yes – 18</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Uh</p><p>2 more questions</p><p>This is so unfair</p><p>Uh</p><p>Is it greater than 10</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 19</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>&amp;*@%</p><p>Ok</p><p>Uh</p><p>$#!*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No swearing on my Christian Minecraft server!</p><p>Lol</p><p>But fr tho</p><p>That language gets censored on my phone</p><p>Special mod I made</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>First that’s really cool</p><p>Also a good thing if ur gonna be friends w me</p><p>Second</p><p>U know mod really only refers to video games</p><p>Right</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p>So???</p><p>Fite me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>7</p><p>Friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No – 20</p><p>Ur out of questions</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>So u tell me</p><p>…</p><p>Kid?</p><p>Hello?</p><p>Rude much?</p><p>Kid</p><p>Hey</p><p>Ok</p><p>Txt u l8r ig</p><p>Bye</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, any feedback, encouragement, constructive criticism, etc. is welcome and wanted. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tuesday, August 30, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I finally got a beta, and thanks to her this story is now going to be significantly longer. I have up to chapter 10 written (so you don't have to worry about me dropping this off out of nowhere), and I have a chapter that is somewhere upwards of chapter 80 something written as well.<br/>Again, I hope y'all are enjoying this, and feedback is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>Wat</p><p>???<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>3</p><p>I have 3 friends</p><p>The one I thought I was texting</p><p>The one I have a crush on</p><p>And you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>…kid…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>And since I’m on a confession kick</p><p>I’m an orphan</p><p>My parents died when I was 4</p><p>I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle</p><p>I saw my uncle get shot about a year ago</p><p>He bled out in my arms</p><p>My aunt is working herself thin to provide for us</p><p>I fight depression and PTSD on the daily</p><p>And you are the only person I’m telling this to</p><p>Because you’re close enough to me that I trust you</p><p>But you’re also distant in that I’ve never met you</p><p>You don’t know my name</p><p>I don’t know yours</p><p>There is a certain level of anonymity between us</p><p>Like internet friends</p><p>And that gives me a level of comfort I’ve never had before</p><p>Which is why I’m sharing this with you</p><p>Please don’t do anything about it</p><p>Except maybe just be there for me</p><p>And talk with me</p><p>And still be my friend</p><p>I just needed to let that out</p><p>Sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Science Genius</em> </strong>
</p><p>I fight depression and PTSD too</p><p>I have nightmares</p><p>And insomnia</p><p>And I’m not usually open with people</p><p>I have a carefully crafted mask for the world</p><p>And an even more careful one for those closest to me</p><p>So I have to admit</p><p>This anonymity internet friend type thing</p><p>It’s nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>I’m changing ur name again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>To what</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Nbd</p><p>Don’t worry about it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Does that mean I don’t have to tell u what ur new contact name is</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Ig…………</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Ur great kid</p><p>Now go to school</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Im at school</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Pay attention</p><p>Don’t get in trouble</p><p>I don’t want to have to come bail u out</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Awwwwww</p><p>Pls????????</p><p>*puppy dog eyes*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Did u just put puppy dog eyes in asterisks?????</p><p>Do u even know how much that DOESN’T work???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>*pouty baby face*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>*sigh*</p><p>U just don’t get it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Txt u after school</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>K</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>K</p><p>I’m here</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>School out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>I thought school was out half an hour ago</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>It was</p><p>I was busy</p><p>Getting beaten up in the locker room</p><p>Like usual</p><p>Nbd</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>U and I both know that’s a lie</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p>But what do u do about it</p><p>Ifve had worse</p><p>And it’s protecting the other kids</p><p>If I wasn’t the one bullied it could be someone else</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>I’m not going to tell anyone</p><p>I definitely get where ur coming from</p><p>I’ve been in a similar position myself</p><p>However</p><p>As people keep telling me</p><p>*ahem* my gf/fiancé/wife/idk anymore *ahem*</p><p>It’s not a healthy mindset</p><p>And it’s not worth getting hurt over</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yeh yeh I know</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Goodness I sound like a dad</p><p>What have u done 2 me kid???</p><p>I’m supposed to be the cool uncle who’s always drunk and is the bd influence</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>That’s a mood</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Be back later</p><p>Maybe tomorrow</p><p>Doin…stuff</p><p>Bye!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>What stuff?</p><p>The kid u had a crush on?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Oh heck no</p><p>Other…stuff</p><p>Like</p><p>Secret</p><p>Kinda dangerous</p><p>I may have had a building dropped on me before</p><p>Kind of stuff</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>WTF KID!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crudmuffins</p><p>I’m terrible at secrets and lying</p><p>Idk how more people don’t know this already</p><p>U can’t tell ANYONE</p><p>Promise me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>If ur putting ur life in danger then no I won’t promise</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>U don’t understand</p><p>U HAVE to promise</p><p>Pls</p><p>*puppy dog eyes*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>*sigh*</p><p>Ok</p><p>What</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>U know that spider man guy???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Heard of him once or twice</p><p>Don’t tell me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>That’s me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>That’s u?</p><p>Ugh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>And I’m heading out to patrol now</p><p>So</p><p>Don’t freak out ttyl</p><p>Bye!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Don’t die</p><p>Pls</p><p>If u die and I didn’t tell anyone ur spider man</p><p>That’s on me</p><p>It’s been an hour now kid</p><p>How long do patrols take</p><p>Two hours???</p><p>It’s nearly midnight kid</p><p>I’m going to bed</p><p>Also</p><p>I’m definitely going to have to take like a month to process everything u told me today</p><p>But no fr</p><p>I’m glad u told me</p><p>I’m glad ur willing to open up to someone</p><p>Txt me whenever u need me</p><p>Take care of yourself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wednesday, August 31, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating for the past week or so. Work as "essential personnel" during this pandemic is a mess and is leaving me a bit overwhelmed.<br/>I hope this new chapter helps alleviate some of the overwhelming feelings and experiences y'all are having during this time as writing it did for me.<br/>I love y'all so much. Stay safe and sane out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>So</p><p>I know its like 1am</p><p>But</p><p>Uh</p><p>I may or may not have gotten stabbed on patrol</p><p>Not the first time it happened</p><p>Not going to be the last</p><p>I’m not bleeding out</p><p>I pulled the skin together with bandaids and it’ll be all healed before I go to school</p><p>Just</p><p>Since we are being so open and honest about the deep dark things we don’t tell anyone else</p><p>I thought I would let you know</p><p>Also my other friend who knows</p><p>My “Guy In The Chair”</p><p>He would totally freak on me</p><p>Pls don’t freak out</p><p>I’m okay</p><p>U don’t have to wake up for this</p><p>Just fyi</p><p>I’m going to bed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>U txt 2 much</p><p>Couldn’t help but wake up</p><p>U sure ur ok?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yep</p><p>Just got a snack to boost the metabolism and healing</p><p>Sleep will finish the job</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Still concerned</p><p>But I know u have been spider man for a while</p><p>At least I assume since I heard about u about a year ago</p><p>So I trust ur analysis of ur abilities</p><p>Still worried</p><p>Like I said earlier</p><p>Ur turning me into a dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Srry</p><p>Just wanted to let someone know</p><p>I’m ok</p><p>Going to sleep</p><p>Night</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lifeline</em> </strong>
</p><p>Night kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Night dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ur now named Trouble Son</p><p>Fyi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Ur now Super Dad</p><p>Bc I wanted to put Spider Dad</p><p>But I can’t in case someone sees my phone</p><p>So I did super</p><p>Like super hero</p><p>Lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Go to sleep spider son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Night</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Morning kid</p><p>Just so u know</p><p>I’m having a really hard time not looking u up</p><p>I know u don’t want me 2</p><p>And I’m trying to respect ur privacy</p><p>But I’m this close to finding out who u r and helping u out</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Don’t u dare</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>I know u don’t want me 2</p><p>But it’s the responsible thing 2 do</p><p>And I worry about u kid</p><p>Ur my troublesome spider son</p><p>I worry</p><p>#%&amp;@ kid</p><p>Pls</p><p>Pls let me</p><p>I have never understood my gf/fiancé/wife/whatever more than I do now</p><p>I feel like I need to not let u have ur privacy for ur own sake</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Uh</p><p>Pls don’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>On one condition</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>What</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>U have to let me know if anything goes south</p><p>That includes but is not limited to</p><p>Patrols</p><p>Mental health</p><p>Bullies at school</p><p>Other injuries (maybe excluding paper cuts, but I haven’t decided yet)</p><p>Etc.</p><p>Deal?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ok fine</p><p>Gtg</p><p>School</p><p>Ttyl</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Bye son</p><p>Have a good day at school</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>*waves back at the parked car*</p><p>Bye dad!</p><p>*holds backpack straps and skips into school*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>*rolls eyes*</p><p>*waves until ur inside*</p><p>*drives off*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank y'all for reading! As always, reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome and encouraged.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wednesday, August 31, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good news - my beta has read up through chapter 10 and I am currently writing chapter 15. I'm keeping y'all updated so y'all can rest assured that as of this moment I will not be abandoning this WIP. Honestly, I want to finish this one, so I doubt I will be abandoning it at all.<br/>Either way. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>(123)456-7890</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hello?</p><p>Is this “Trouble Son?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Who’s asking?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(123)456-7890</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Super Dad’s” girlfriend</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh</p><p>Hi mom!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hi</p><p>I just had a couple questions for you.</p><p>Do you know who you’re texting?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>My new dad</p><p>Duh</p><p>Also u txt like a grandma</p><p>Like dad did b4 he got his AI to stop</p><p>Something about his company</p><p>Idk</p><p>Anyways</p><p>Pls stop</p><p>Pls</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorry, but it’s a hard habit to break.</p><p>Half of my texting is for “Super Dad’s” company.</p><p>And unlike him, I don’t use voice to text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>K</p><p>Cool</p><p>Pls stop the periods at the end at least</p><p>Ugh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Also u don’t have to put dad’s contact name in quotes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>We’re getting off topic</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Sorry</p><p>I’ve been told I do that a lot</p><p>Go on</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>So you don’t know who he is</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Correct</p><p>Is that ok?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes, that’s fine</p><p>With his company there are people trying to get close to him for harmful intentions</p><p>I’m just trying to make sure you’re not one</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh yah no</p><p>I’m only 16</p><p>Still in HS</p><p>Pls don’t tell him that</p><p>He’ll freak out even more</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m kinda a superhero</p><p>Spider man</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Now ur gonna freak 2</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>You’d be surprised how calmly I take that news</p><p>Not the first time someone has told me that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Great</p><p>Dad freaked out when I told him</p><p>Something about being reckless, getting stabbed, and wanting to ignore my wish for privacy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You got stabbed?</p><p>Are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh yah</p><p>I have super healing</p><p>All good now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>If you ever can’t fix yourself up or heal in time, let me know</p><p>I will see that you get medical treatment without your identity being revealed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thx mom!</p><p>Ur the best!</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Lunch break is over</p><p>Tell dad I said hi!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews and comments are always appreciated! Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wednesday, August 31, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>I heard u talked to my gf/fiancé/wife/whatever</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Girlfriend</p><p>That’s what she said</p><p>Also she’s now my Super Mom</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Of course she is</p><p>Does she know about SM</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Of course</p><p>I can’t keep a secret to save my life</p><p>Also</p><p>She didn’t freak</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Of course not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>Guess what didn’t happen at school today</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>U didn’t get bullied</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>Not exactly</p><p>They didn’t get physical</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Better?</p><p>Idk anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Hey imma patrol now</p><p>Aunt May said I have to be home for dinner at 630</p><p>Can u txt me at 6</p><p>Make sure im not late</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Stay safe</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>I’ll do my best</p><p>Bye!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bye son</p><p>Hey</p><p>Its 6 now</p><p>U have been out for about 2 hours</p><p>U have to get home for dinner</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>K thx</p><p>Bye again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bye</p><p>Enjoy dinner</p><p>Idk if u should tell ur aunt ur new dad says hi or not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Prob not</p><p>Idk how she’d take that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Fair enough</p><p>Enjoy ur food</p><p>Eat enough for ur metabolism</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Can’t do that</p><p>1<sup>st</sup> we broke</p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> we broke</p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> she doesn’t know about SM or my metabolism</p><p>4<sup>th</sup> we broke</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Now I really want to look u up to send u $ to help</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Aw heck no</p><p>I didn’t say we’re broke for u to send $</p><p>Pls don’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Super Dad</em> </strong>
</p><p>Not searching u</p><p>Ur new mom says ur ok</p><p>So I’m trusting her</p><p>But I wanna help u</p><p>Bc ur my new kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter</em> </strong>
</p><p>Aww thx dad</p><p>Love u 2</p><p>But I’m good</p><p>Bye!</p><p>Hey</p><p>I’m back</p><p>…</p><p>Hello</p><p>Dad?</p><p>Ok</p><p>Weird</p><p>Night</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, reviews are encouraged. Hope y'all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thursday, September 1, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What did you do?</p><p>You broke your father</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I have no idea</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Did you get hurt on patrol?</p><p>Are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeh I’m fine</p><p>What’s wrong with dad?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He won’t stop staring at his conversation with you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Weird</p><p>He won’t respond</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I have no clue</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That makes 2 of us</p><p>Gtg</p><p>School</p><p>Bye mom!</p><p>*waves back at the parked car*</p><p>*holds backpack straps and skips into school*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Have a good day at school, son!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are my soul's bread and water. Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thursday, September 1, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who's left kudos or comments. I really appreciate them so much. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dad?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m here</p><p>What’s up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s what I was going to ask u</p><p>Mom said u were basically in a trance staring at ur phone</p><p>Y?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh</p><p>No reason</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah right</p><p>What’s up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nothing</p><p>At all</p><p>Nope</p><p>Ur rubbing off on me kid</p><p>I used to be a great liar</p><p>Now I can’t</p><p>At least not with u</p><p>Not convincingly</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I can tell</p><p>Y u trying to lie 2 me</p><p>:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What happened to the fancy emojis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>U can’t tell me that the old emojis aren’t better at times</p><p>Nothing can replace :/</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Anyways</p><p>No more stalling</p><p>Y u lying</p><p>Y u always lYinG</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What the #&amp;*% kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Don’t use such language around the baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Me</p><p>Im the bby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ur turning me into a dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Did that the other day</p><p>Ur my new dad</p><p>Im ur kid</p><p>No cursing</p><p>And no lying</p><p>So</p><p>Whassup</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok fine</p><p>Not to make things weird</p><p>But</p><p>Last night</p><p>U said</p><p>“Love u 2”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p>U said u trusted me</p><p>So thats how i responded</p><p>Like</p><p>Wow</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>U trust me after mom gets involved</p><p>gREaT</p><p>lOvE YoU ToO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So</p><p>It was sarcastic</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I mean</p><p>Yeh</p><p>That time</p><p>I didn’t think we were at the point of saying it for real yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>Yeah</p><p>No</p><p>Of course not</p><p>Not a problem</p><p>Yeah</p><p>No</p><p>No</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Uh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>U were hoping it was fr</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Maybe a little?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Y the ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No reason</p><p>Nope</p><p>All good</p><p>Thanks for clearing that up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>Hey dad?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m sorry I hurt your feelings</p><p>I will admit</p><p>I’m not fully at the stage of being able to say that and fully mean it yet</p><p>But I’m getting there</p><p>Texting you on accident has been one of the best things to happen to me</p><p>I know it’s only been a week</p><p>But my nightmares have calmed down and aren’t as frequent</p><p>Same with my panic attacks</p><p>I feel safer on patrol knowing that if I called you would come help</p><p>There’s something comforting in the fact that you know who I am on the inside and have called me your son despite not knowing my name or face</p><p>I’m not at the point of saying and meaning love</p><p>But I’m getting there</p><p>And I can honestly and genuinely say</p><p>I like you</p><p>I like your girlfriend</p><p>I’m grateful for the support</p><p>I want to legitimately be your kid</p><p>I have missed having a family since I lost my parents and my uncle (my aunt is great and all, but one relative doesn’t really have the same effect as a whole family)</p><p>But you and your girlfriend have really given me that family feeling</p><p>I may have started calling you dad as a bit of a joke</p><p>But I mean it earnestly now</p><p>Please stop me before I start rambling too much</p><p>But yeah</p><p>One day I’ll be able to say THAT and fully mean it</p><p>One day likely sooner than later</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>This is mom</p><p>Your dad is sobbing on the couch</p><p>I’m almost ready to join him</p><p>We just want you to know that we feel the same about you</p><p>And we want you to know that you are our son</p><p>Even if it’s not legal, you are as much our child as any biological children we may eventually have</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>cRYiNg</p><p>&lt;3</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Dinner w Aunt May</p><p>Then patrol</p><p>Ttyl</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Friday, September 2, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all so much for all the love. I can't express how much all your feedback means to me. (You can ask my beta - I've been squeeing over the comments.) Love y'all, hope y'all enjoy this chapter too - I definitely did when I reread it before posting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Hi</p><p>I’m bored</p><p>My best friend was out sick today</p><p>The girl I have a crush on is at some sort of political rally</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Excellent choice in women there son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The school bully won’t stop throwing things at me</p><p>Mostly spitballs</p><p>Ugh</p><p>I’m pretty sure at least 5 have stuck in my hair</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Do I need to bail u out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p>I’m ok</p><p>So long as u keep txting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So long as u don’t get in trouble for having ur phone out in school</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Its study hall</p><p>The teacher couldn’t care less</p><p>So long as we aren’t flaunting our phones were good</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Pls tell me I wasn’t the bad influence here</p><p>Ur mom will kill me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I didn’t learn about how to bend the rules just to txt u</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh thank goodness</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>But</p><p>I def didn’t have a reason 2 bend them b4 u</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Rlly?</p><p>So it is my fault</p><p>And my death by mom’s hand is ur fault</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p>Im spirder man</p><p>Remember?</p><p>*deep, super hero voice* I’ll save you!</p><p>*dramatic super hero pose*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>*swoons*</p><p>My hero</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>^.^</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What is that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s a happy cat</p><p>^.^</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Also</p><p>Spirder man?</p><p>Does whatever a spirder can?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh hush</p><p>My fingers get ahead of my brain sometimes</p><p>Or is it vice bersa?</p><p>Idk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>U really need better autocorrect</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tell me about it</p><p>And a better phone</p><p>And a better super suit</p><p>I made mine out of scraps of fabric out of the dumpster</p><p>Lucky one of my neighbors is a seamstress</p><p>Even luckier she isn’t a hoarder</p><p>And maybe luckiest of all she was a hoarder before someone or something made her throw out her stash</p><p>Oh no</p><p>Do u think she died and her husband had to throw out her stash?</p><p>Now I feel terrible about taking it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m sure its fine kid</p><p>Don’t sweat it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok…</p><p>Hey</p><p>Gtg</p><p>May is getting off work late</p><p>So I’m making dinner</p><p>And I’m not very good at it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok kid</p><p>Hey</p><p>Wish me luck</p><p>Mom just came in looking super mad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I didn’t tell her about me txting in school</p><p>So not my fault</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Good luck</p><p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Friday, September 2, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey, I know you probably won’t see this for a while, but I just wanted to give you a heads up. Your father is in the doghouse for a bit due to something with the company. I had to shut down and confiscate his phone until he works with me and PR to fix it. So, when he doesn’t respond, that is why.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cool</p><p>Imma spam him</p><p>Thx for the heads up</p><p>Also u could txt it in multiple txts</p><p>Not one big paragraph</p><p>But whatevs</p><p>Imma go spam dads phone</p><p>Bye!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I know it's a short one, but there's SO much more and better coming. I promise. Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Friday, September 2, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I know its been a few days. Sorry about that. Work has been a bit tiring as of late. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Dad</p><p>Hey</p><p>Hey</p><p>Hey dad</p><p>Whassup</p><p>U wanna play a game</p><p>How about I spy</p><p>I spy something green</p><p>I spy something blue</p><p>I spy something small</p><p>I spy something tall</p><p>I spy SI</p><p>Yeah im on patrol</p><p>U think Iron Man knows I exist?</p><p>How do u think Tony Stark got the arc reactor to work?</p><p>How old do u think u have to be to intern there?</p><p>I know I don’t have a chance now</p><p>But u know</p><p>Maybe in college</p><p>Or when I’m out of college</p><p>I kinda want to have my own business like SI one day</p><p>But I don’t think I could bring myself to compete with Mr. Stark</p><p>It’d be cool tho</p><p>Lol</p><p>Who am I kidding</p><p>I would be crushed</p><p>I’m just a kid with big dreams</p><p>Mr. Stark has already accomplished those dreams</p><p>And its really hard to break into a scene where someone else is already a star</p><p>Eh</p><p>I can still dream</p><p>Maybe I’ll be a part of the avengers</p><p>That would be cool</p><p>That won’t happen until after college likely</p><p>Age issue again</p><p>U know</p><p>Part of me wishes I were already older</p><p>I know people say not to grow up too fast</p><p>But what good is there in being a teen?</p><p>Too old for kid stuff</p><p>Too young for adult stuff</p><p>Treated like a kid</p><p>Expected to act like an adult</p><p>And its not like I even fit in with my age group</p><p>I have one nerd friend and one nerd crush</p><p>Even the other nerds in the school think I’m too nerdy for them</p><p>Is it bc I’m trying to build my own ai?</p><p>Idk</p><p>I stopped two muggers, a rapist, and a drugstore robbery today</p><p>Maybe that’s all I’m good for</p><p>Being the hero to the little guys</p><p>Its not bad</p><p>But its not everything I want to be</p><p>U know?</p><p>Idk when mom will relinquish ur phone to u</p><p>But I need sleep</p><p>Its almost midnight</p><p>Hope u enjoy ur spam when u get ur phone back</p><p>Night dad</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all your support, guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Saturday, September 3, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Holy $#!* kid</p><p>That’s a lot of txts</p><p>And a lot to unpack</p><p>And as I was</p><p>…</p><p>Otherwise occupied this morning</p><p>Our time is limited</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Idk what there is to unpack</p><p>I was just rambling</p><p>No need to unpack</p><p>Lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>Sure kid</p><p>“I would be crushed”</p><p>“Maybe that’s all I’m good for”</p><p>“What good is there in being a teen”</p><p>But no</p><p>Nothing to unpack</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>So I got caught up in my thoughts</p><p>So what</p><p>Everyone does</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>But not everyone has PTSD or depression (no matter what they say)</p><p>Not everyone is a super hero who deals with bad guys on a regular basis</p><p>And not everyone has a support system</p><p>Which turns such things to jokes</p><p>Which become cultural norms</p><p>Which makes it harder for people with real problems to get help</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dang dad</p><p>When did u become a therapist</p><p>Lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kid</p><p>Please</p><p>Don’t hide from me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Fine</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What’s going on in that big ole brain of yours?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just wondering</p><p>…</p><p>If I’m</p><p>Ya know</p><p>Good enough to be spider man</p><p>Good enough to be at the super techy academic school I go to</p><p>Good enough for my aunt</p><p>You know she and Uncle Ben wanted kids</p><p>They got stuck with me instead</p><p>I know she loves me</p><p>But I wonder sometimes if I’m good enough to be the kid she always wanted</p><p>Dang</p><p>Why do you always manage to pull the emotional stuff out of me like it’s effortless?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not sure actually</p><p>I’ve never been good at either side of this before to be honest</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s bc u never had a son</p><p>UwU</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>You’re deflecting again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Ur not supposed to notice</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well I did</p><p>And tbh idk what to say</p><p>I don’t know your aunt</p><p>But I know you kid</p><p>And I’m sure your aunt loves you as much or more than I do</p><p>I know it’s only been a couple days since we discussed this</p><p>But I love you kid</p><p>I think your mom said it before</p><p>But you’re our kid in every way that counts except for biologically and legally</p><p>We love you</p><p>And we’re here for you</p><p>And I’m sure your aunt and friends are too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Im crying</p><p>Thanks dad</p><p>I love you too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to all y'all who give your love and support! I really appreciate y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sunday, September 4, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry my updates have been a bit slow as of late. I try to write about 5 chapters ahead of my updates to give my beta time to read and approve of the new chapters, and I have been fighting MAJOR writer's block on chapter 19.<br/>The good news is I got to talk to my beta about where I plan on taking this story today and managed to not only work through the writer's block for chapter 19, but I got everything up to chapter 25 written this afternoon.<br/>So yeah, just another reassurance that I'm not quitting this story any time soon.<br/>Hope this chapter makes you smile - the next one may make you cry.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>So bored</p><p>I’ve been on patrol for the last 4 hours</p><p>And nothing has happened</p><p>Not even an attempted purse snatching</p><p>Ugh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Y r u wanting something to happen?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well</p><p>I don’t WANT something to happen</p><p>But I want something to do</p><p>And on patrol doing stuff involves stopping bad guys</p><p>There’s not even anyone jaywalking</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So</p><p>U said u were working on an ai</p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yea</p><p>That’s how I know there’s nothing going on</p><p>She is keeping tabs on everything</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Well</p><p>Once I get the personality aspect down she will be more human-like</p><p>But I named her Karen</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And u built her urself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mostly</p><p>Not entirely</p><p>My guy in the chair helped</p><p>He’s my hacker buddy</p><p>Hacker</p><p>Coder</p><p>Decoder</p><p>Anything computers</p><p>I do chem and bio</p><p>He does tech</p><p>We both do math</p><p>I do mechanics</p><p>He watches over my shoulder and tells me how to do it right</p><p>Something about my hands being smaller than his</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Smaller hands help</p><p>More delicate</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Meh</p><p>Anyways</p><p>Yeh</p><p>We’re science buddies</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nice</p><p>I have a science bro too</p><p>So I get it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I have an uncle</p><p>And u never told me</p><p>*le gasp*</p><p>I am bETraYeD</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>He’s not REALLY my brother</p><p>If that even matters</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It doesn’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Of course not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After we finally meet u have to introduce me</p><p>To everyone</p><p>As ur long lost kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>They’ll believe that</p><p>Unless ur a blond haired blue eyed kid</p><p>They will def think ur my bio kid</p><p>Long lost bio kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lol y?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I wasn’t exactly a stand up person when I was younger</p><p>I was careful</p><p>At least what I remember</p><p>And I don’t remember all of it</p><p>But no one would be surprised if someone popped up and was actually my long lost bio kid</p><p>…</p><p>Ur not, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>1<sup>st</sup> off idk who u r for sure</p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> I know for sure who my parents were</p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> they’re both dead so if I had an actual long lost bio dad I would have been sent to live with him already</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Right</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Just got a bit nervous after that rabbit trail</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s cool</p><p>Hey</p><p>U wanna play trivial pursuit</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s a board game</p><p>We’re texting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p>That’s y we’re gonna make up the questions</p><p>And just quiz each other for fun</p><p>Also my 1<sup>st</sup> decathlon team meeting of the year is tomorrow after school</p><p>And my crush is team captain</p><p>Last year I had a crush on the team captain</p><p>Then her dad turned out to be a super villain</p><p>Dropped a building on me</p><p>I got out</p><p>Stopped him</p><p>Foiled his evil plan</p><p>Etc etc</p><p>So yeh</p><p>I’m kinda hoping it goes better with this one</p><p>U know</p><p>This crush</p><p>Don’t want to be crushed again lol</p><p>Yeh</p><p>So</p><p>Anyways</p><p>Trivia?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>WTF kid!!!</p><p>U can’t just drop that bombshell and then go back to lighthearted trivia</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Watch me</p><p>What is the maximum number of clubs a golfer may use in a round?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No no no</p><p>Back to the building being dropped on you</p><p>WTF kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Time’s up</p><p>The correct answer is 14</p><p>In which of Coleridge’s poems does an albatross appear?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I thought it was my turn to ask a question</p><p>How did you survive a building being dropped on you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Time’s up</p><p>The correct answer is Rime of the Ancient Mariner</p><p>By what common name is sodium bicarbonate otherwise known?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Baking soda</p><p>Now my turn for a question</p><p>How did you survive a building being dropped on you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m sipder nam</p><p>Next question</p><p>How many books are there in a trilogy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Three</p><p>What kind of question is that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A gimme question</p><p>My turn</p><p>How many chromosomes does a donkey have?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I don’t have any idea</p><p>Where are you getting these questions?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Time’s up</p><p>The correct answer is 62</p><p>What powers Monstropolis in the movie “Monsters Inc.”?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Duh screams</p><p>Where are you even getting these questions from?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>randomtriviagenerator.com</p><p>What are the four railways in the standard version of Monopoly?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>B&amp;O</p><p>Short Line</p><p>Reading</p><p>And</p><p>Pennsylvania</p><p>Now, can we stop trivia, please?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Since u asked nicely</p><p>And on ur turn</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Great</p><p>So</p><p>U wanna talk about the whole spider man building thing?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Maybe later</p><p>Not now</p><p>Please</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>I’m here when you need me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks dad</p><p>Love you</p><p>Gtg</p><p>May is making dinner</p><p>Send medical assistance</p><p>Lol</p><p>Jk</p><p>But fr</p><p>Her food is NOT the best</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Have fun</p><p>Ttyl</p><p>Love you son</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your support! Especially Phoenyx18 for commenting on practically every chapter with Titania_Fernweh as a close second. It really means a lot to me.<br/>I love you all regardless of how much or how little you comment or give kudos. Just being able to put a smile on your face is a win in my book.<br/>Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Monday, September 5, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's that long emotional chapter as promised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>Dad</p><p>So</p><p>Quick question</p><p>U still up for collapsing building story time???<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>U up for sharing???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I think so</p><p>I’m not having nightmares over it anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s a good step</p><p>So</p><p>Storytime?</p><p>Don’t forget school</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ack!</p><p>School!<br/>ttyl!<br/>gtg!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Story time postponed</p><p>Lol got it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lunch break</p><p>30 minutes</p><p>Go</p><p>So</p><p>Once upon a time I got bit by a radioactive spider during an Oscorp fieldtrip two years ago</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Strong start</p><p>Of course everything goes wrong at Oscorp</p><p>Very once upon a time</p><p>I like it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shush</p><p>U cannot interrupt the story time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Watch me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Continue</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Good</p><p>So</p><p>After I got bit, I got sick</p><p>Fever</p><p>Chills</p><p>Vomiting</p><p>The works</p><p>But then</p><p>I got better</p><p>But not just any kind of better</p><p>I woke up one morning in a sticky situation</p><p>Literally</p><p>I had rolled too far in the night and in my tossing and turning ended up on the wall leaning against the ceiling above my bed</p><p>…</p><p>You can insert an oof there</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oof</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thank you</p><p>Now</p><p>Back to the story</p><p>I got bit by a spider and found I could stick to walls</p><p>so</p><p>Now that I had found my life’s aesthetic</p><p>I went with it</p><p>Spider-Man was born</p><p>My first suit was trash</p><p>And yes</p><p>Ik that my current suit is the result of dumpster diving as well</p><p>But I have a rudimentary ai now</p><p>Upgrade</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>*jazz hands*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Disallowed</p><p>Blocked</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Unblock me</p><p>I have something to say</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Unblocked</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too dad</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Story time resumes after school</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I can’t wait</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Where were we</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>We were at HOW WAS YOUR DAY</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Pretty sure we weren’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>We are now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Meh</p><p>Bully was being a bully as usual</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Yeah</p><p>That’s what I thought</p><p>No using story time to get out of our previous agreement</p><p>U tell me everything that is remotely harmful to u in any form</p><p>Except papercuts</p><p>I’ll let those slide</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Meh</p><p>Nuu</p><p>Don’t wanna share</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fine</p><p>He shoved me into the lockers again</p><p>Bruised my ribs</p><p>Might have broken them but if so they’re already healed</p><p>Now</p><p>Back to story time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Did they heal correctly?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Lemme check</p><p>I’m about to patrol so my ai can do a scan</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Pretty good ai if it can do that</p><p>Also if they didn’t heal right I’m going to have mom come pick you up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>All good</p><p>Wait</p><p>But you don’t know who I am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I know you’re Spider-Man</p><p>And you’re in your suit</p><p>Because you said you were about to patrol</p><p>It won’t be that hard to find a guy swinging around NYC in red spandex</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fair enough</p><p>Anyways</p><p>Back to story time since im ok</p><p>So</p><p>Spider-Man was born</p><p>And I caught the attention of some minor super-ish villains</p><p>Green goblin – easy</p><p>Doc Oc – eh still moderately easy</p><p>Sandman – what a joke</p><p>Seriously most of these guys can be defeated with a simple application of physics and chemistry</p><p>Sandman – heat so he turns to glass and can be shattered</p><p>Green Goblin wasn’t so cut and dry with it, but was pretty easily defeated just bc I’m super stronk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Stronk?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hush</p><p>You’re interrupting the narrative</p><p>And delaying my patrol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Continue</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So then there was Vulture</p><p>I defeated him</p><p>Also idk if he counts as minor</p><p>He was dealing with alien weapons and going after Mr. Stark’s stuff</p><p>But still</p><p>The avengers didn’t notice until after I took care of him</p><p>So still minor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>When was this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>About not quite a year ago</p><p>Now hush</p><p>Our story continues</p><p>I found out about vulture through busting drug rings and weapons deals etc</p><p>Started hunting him down</p><p>Turns out he was my crush’s father</p><p>Not my current crush</p><p>Former crush</p><p>Anyways</p><p>He has this big thing planned for the night of homecoming</p><p>The night I was taking his daughter to HOCO</p><p>He drove us to HOCO</p><p>Told his daughter he had to talk to me</p><p>She rolled her eyes</p><p>Got out anyways</p><p>He told me he knew my identity</p><p>He told me to show his daughter a good time – but not too good</p><p>He told me not to bother him and he wouldn’t bother me</p><p>For his daughter’s sake</p><p>Apparently she liked me too</p><p>I ruined that with my next move</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And that was?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Quit interrupting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You were taking too long to text</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I was stopping a mugging</p><p>I’m still on patrol atm</p><p>Have some patience</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Right</p><p>Sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So</p><p>I went inside</p><p>Apologized to my crush</p><p>And left</p><p>With my crappy first suit</p><p>Got beat up before I left the school parking lot</p><p>My guy in the chair helped me out</p><p>Literally</p><p>Grabbed my webshooter from where I had lost it and webbed up the guy attacking me</p><p>Then I went after Vulture</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>What was it this time?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Attempted robbery</p><p>So</p><p>I went after Vulture</p><p>He was waiting for me in this empty warehouse</p><p>We talked</p><p>Which was apparently a set up for him to take out the pillars with his mech wings</p><p>He escaped as the building came crashing down on me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh $#!*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Couldn’t breathe</p><p>So heavy</p><p>It couldn’t move</p><p>I couldn’t move</p><p>Couldn’t breathe</p><p>I was gasping</p><p>Crying</p><p>My comms were out</p><p>I was on my own</p><p>Dying</p><p>Crushed to death</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>Hey kiddo</p><p>Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Crushed</p><p>Can’t breathe</p><p>Trapped</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Five things you can see</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rubble</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>Right now</p><p>What are 5 things you can see</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Clouds</p><p>Sidewalk</p><p>My apartment</p><p>People on the street</p><p>Windows in the apartment beside ours</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Do I need to keep counting down?</p><p>Your list seemed tailored to anonymity is why I ask</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>I’m good</p><p>It was only a minor panic attack</p><p>I’m blaming the fact that I’m texting you for that</p><p>Not the panic attack</p><p>The fact that it was small</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m glad I can help you out kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m glad you’re here too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I would do anything for you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Then perish</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Meme</p><p>Didn’t think about that before I texted</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Love you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lm@o</p><p>You’re good</p><p>I got it</p><p>Also</p><p>Out of curiosity</p><p>Does your phone censor the A part of lm@o?</p><p>Bc it stands for @$$?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay then</p><p>So</p><p>At risk of another panic attack</p><p>Are you up to finish the story or do we need to do that another time?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m good</p><p>So</p><p>I was trapped</p><p>WAS</p><p>Then I remembered what my uncle told me as he lay dying in my arms</p><p>“With great power comes great responsibility.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wise man</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I have great power as SM</p><p>I can’t get rid of it no matter how much I want to</p><p>The spider DNA has joined my own</p><p>I know</p><p>I tested it</p><p>So I have great power regardless</p><p>Which gives me great responsibility</p><p>And if Vulture escaped and hurt people</p><p>That would be on me</p><p>Every civilian hurt during one of my fights is on me</p><p>Every civilian dead because of my fights is on me</p><p>No one has died yet</p><p>But I have had to give up a month’s worth of pay from my job to pay for someone to get their broken ankle set</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wow</p><p>I’m in awe</p><p>You’re too pure for this world</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeh sure</p><p>Anyways</p><p>So I was reminded of Uncle Ben which helped me find the strength in me to lift off the rubble</p><p>Super strength</p><p>I knew I had it and all</p><p>I mean I have to use it every time I swing on my webs</p><p>Powerful webshooters man</p><p>But I didn’t know HOW super it was</p><p>Until I lifted the building off of me and went on to stop Vulture</p><p>I had to crash the plane to do so</p><p>Left a note with the Vulture for Mr. Stark’s people to find</p><p>Moved on with my super hero stuff</p><p>Speaking of</p><p>I’m home from patrol now</p><p>Fyi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Great</p><p>It’s late</p><p>You need sleep</p><p>Night son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Night dad</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank y'all for your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tuesday, September 6, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for all your support! As always, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morning son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morning mom</p><p>Did dad tell you my SM story last night?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay, and?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No, he didn’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Well if you want to see it that’s ok</p><p>Was there some reason u txted</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I can’t say good morning to my new son?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>U can</p><p>Dad usually is the one to do that</p><p>But I love u both</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>We love you too, son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>^.^</p><p>Gtg school</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Have a good day at school, son!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tuesday, September 6, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mom txted me out of the blue this morning</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh?</p><p>And that’s weird bc?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s usually u</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fair</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I thought she might have wanted something out of me</p><p>But idk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Idk either son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She’s UR gf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And?</p><p>She’s UR mom</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Whatever</p><p>Lunch breaks over</p><p>Gtg</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you</p><p>Ttyl</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>OMG HE KNOWS TXT LINGO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh</p><p>No</p><p>Idk txt speak</p><p>I said ttyl and my ai put that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Srrsly?</p><p>I gave you the option to just roll with it but nuu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Whatever</p><p>Go to class kiddo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>XP</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for y'all's support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tuesday, September 6, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Just another update on my writing schedule for y'all.<br/>I am currently writing chapter 29, and my beta has approved through chapter 25.<br/>Since I have had several comments asking about this, I am planning to make this story somewhere around 100 chapters, some of the later ones being in paragraph style as well as text message style.<br/>With my current update/writing pace, this should take most of the summer to write and possibly a little into the fall. However, just to reassure you, I have no intention of dropping off the face of the earth. I hate when writers do that, so I strive to not be that writer.<br/>Anyways! Love y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>hey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>What’s up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah right</p><p>Ur using all lowercase and periods</p><p>U have to intentionally change to lowercase</p><p>Autocorrect usually capitalizes the first letter</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>you’re more observant than most.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>So</p><p>What’s up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>just the bully at school.</p><p>said some things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Like what?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Its my fault my parents died</p><p>Its my fault my uncle died</p><p>Its my fault my aunt and I are poor</p><p>My aunt got her extra job/hours to avoid me</p><p>Its no wonder people don’t want to be around me</p><p>Those kind of things</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You know those aren’t true</p><p>I have only texted you briefly and even I can tell you are amazing and wonderful and everyone who meets you instantly grows attached to you.</p><p>I mean look how you made me into a dad in just a few days!</p><p>They’re just a high school(?) bully</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks dad</p><p>That helps a lot</p><p>Also my shoulder is a bit bruised</p><p>The guy slammed me into the lockers</p><p>Pretty sure a rib cracked but it’s healed by now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You sure?</p><p>Do you need me to check it?</p><p>Do you need me to get someone to check it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p>Like I said</p><p>I’m good</p><p>Enhanced healing</p><p>Remember?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Right</p><p>Okay</p><p>I guess</p><p>I still worry</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You and my guy in the chair both</p><p>And mom</p><p>And probably my crush</p><p>Though idk if she knows about SM</p><p>Speaking of</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Patrol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>I guess</p><p>Take care of yourself kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I will</p><p>Love you</p><p>Ttyl</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, your comments are my life and breath. I really appreciate all the encouragement on this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Wednesday, September 7, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've made it to chapter 20 guys!<br/>I'm writing chapter 30 now.<br/>We're probably around 1/5 done with the story. I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey kiddo</p><p>Kid?</p><p>Hey</p><p>Where are you?</p><p>You okay?</p><p>Kid</p><p>Kiddo</p><p>&lt;insert full name here&gt;</p><p>Kid I’m getting a bit worried</p><p>It’s been all day</p><p>Do I need to get your mom to check up on you?</p><p>Kid?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Wednesday, September 7, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do so love the drama here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey bud, what’s going on?</p><p>Your dad is worried sick about you being unresponsive all day</p><p>And he’s right, it’s a bit out of character for you</p><p>You good?</p><p>Son?</p><p>Hello?</p><p>Now you’re making me worried</p><p>Are you okay?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Thursday, September 8, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love all the comments. Thank y'all for your support.<br/>And we're still not through the drama yet. It's only getting better from here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kid</p><p>I swear</p><p>If you don’t answer soon</p><p>I’m going to track your phone</p><p>Hunt you down</p><p>And make sure you’re okay</p><p>*@^^^^!# kid</p><p>You’re worrying me</p><p>Seriously</p><p>Answer please!</p><p>PLEASE!</p><p>Are you hurt?</p><p>Did something go wrong while you were Spider-Man?</p><p>Did you get hurt on patrol?</p><p>Did you get hurt at school?</p><p>Was it that bully you deal with?</p><p>What’s going on?</p><p>Kid</p><p>Kid</p><p>Kid</p><p>Hey</p><p>Kid</p><p>Please respond</p><p>Please</p><p>Kid</p><p>I can’t lose you</p><p>*@^^^^!#</p><p>That’s it</p><p>I’m tracking your phone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Friday, September 9, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>WT# HAPPENED TO YOUR PHONE?</p><p>I CAN’T TRACK IT</p><p>WHERE ARE YOU?</p><p>WHAT HAPPENED?</p><p>WHY IS YOUR PHONE NON-EXISTENT?</p><p>I’M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE SON</p><p>IF I CAN’T TRACK YOUR PHONE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAD TO HAVE HAPPENED</p><p>WHERE ARE YOU?</p><p>#*&amp;%</p><p>THERE’S NO WAY YOU DROPPED OF THE FACE OF THE PLANET</p><p>It’s round after all</p><p>There’s no face to fall off</p><p>…</p><p>Why doesn’t that make me feel any better?</p><p>It’s a nerdy joke</p><p>We both like those</p><p>That should help, right?</p><p>*@^^^^!# kid I need you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Saturday, September 10, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is: the chapter you have all been waiting for.<br/>I hope y'all enjoyed the two chapter a day updates. Those are not going to be happening again unless I put in another dramatic incident later on. I know no one wants to wait too long in those kind of situations, so I gave y'all more frequent updates. But since we're now calming down from that, I will be returning to updating once a day or once every other day.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy. The next chapter is actually one of my favorites so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dang dad</p><p>That’s a lot of texts to go through</p><p>Good think you sent them tho</p><p>Otherwise I wouldn’t have recognized ur #</p><p>Same with mom’s</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>WHERE THE #@&amp;% HAVE YOU BEEN??????</p><p>YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK</p><p>I COULDN’T TRACK YOUR PHONE</p><p>*@^^^^!# I WAS WORRIED</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chill out</p><p>Bully at school found our txts</p><p>Said I was an idiot for trying to replace my parents</p><p>Said no one could love me</p><p>(don’t worry, I know it’s not tru)</p><p>(still hurt)</p><p>Smashed my phone</p><p>Utterly destroyed it</p><p>I had to work my butt off the last few days to help Aunt May find the money to replace it</p><p>Got a super dumb phone now</p><p>It’s only one step better than a flip phone</p><p>One of those slidey phones</p><p>We didn’t have the money to get me another smartphone</p><p>Not yet</p><p>At least I got my number back and had all ur txts waiting</p><p>Also I managed to get the cursing filter on here</p><p>Barely</p><p>Had to do a heck ton of work for that</p><p>Didn’t have it on before I saw ur txts</p><p>U got a dirty mouth dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Really?</p><p>That’s what you have to say?</p><p>Oh yeah, I dropped off the face of the earth for half a week because my bully mocked me and destroyed my phone and I had to get a cheap @$$ replacement with money that we couldn’t afford to use for this but *@^^# dad you got a dirty A# mouth</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well…</p><p>When u put it like that…</p><p>Yeh</p><p>That’s exactly what I said</p><p>^.^</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Idk what to do with you kid</p><p>Tell ur mom ur ok pls</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Will do</p><p>Brb</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Saturday, September 10, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now for the chapter I've been waiting to give to y'all!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey mom</p><p>I’m okay</p><p>Had my phone destroyed</p><p>Couldn’t afford a new one right away</p><p>Got a temporary (hopefully) replacement now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Good</p><p>Do you need me to send you a better phone?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>Bc that would mean u would have to see who I am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s really not a problem</p><p>I wouldn’t even tell dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Idk</p><p>It just feels wrong to accept that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>I won’t send anything until you’re okay with it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Pls don’t track me or anything to find out who I am either</p><p>I don’t want you to stop loving me or anything</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Why would that make a difference?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Idk</p><p>It’s just a fear I have</p><p>Prob irrational</p><p>But a fear nonetheless</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well, I can assure you that I love you no matter what, anonymous or not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Still</p><p>Let me work through my mental block here b4 u send anything</p><p>I have the feeling you already know who I am</p><p>…</p><p>Am I right?</p><p>Pls be honest</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah, sorry</p><p>I had to make sure you were telling the truth about not being out to hurt dad or his company</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Ig I didn’t say anything to u b4…</p><p>And u still love me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Of course, Pete</p><p>And I haven’t told dad</p><p>Nor will I until you want me to</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks mom</p><p>Can I know ur name?</p><p>To make it fair?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Virginia</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s a pretty name</p><p>Gtg to bed now</p><p>Love you mom</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too, son</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank y'all so much for your support, kudos, and comments. They really make my day/night/week/etc. and make it easier to keep writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sunday, September 11, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long to get this up. My beta has been unable to read ahead to okay the next few chapters for y'all, so these next 5 chapters might be a bit rough. I apologize in advance if that is the case. I have done as much rereading and editing as I can on my own, but it doesn't compare to having another set of eyes.<br/>Thank y'all for your patience.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hey mom?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yes, Pete?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>First off it feels weird to have you call me that</p>
<p>Secondly would it be a problem for me to take you up on that new phone offer?</p>
<p>I mean you don’t have to if it’s a problem</p>
<p>Seriously I can be just fine with what I have</p>
<p>And I can pay you back if you need me to</p>
<p>And it doesn’t have to be fancy or anything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Pete</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t mean to be a burden</p>
<p>Or a problem</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Pete</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>So nvm ig</p>
<p>Forget I asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>PETER!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It’s okay</p>
<p>I’ll drop off a phone at your apartment later today</p>
<p>It’s not a problem</p>
<p>You’re not a burden</p>
<p>You don’t need to pay me back</p>
<p>I offered</p>
<p>I wouldn’t have offered if it would be a problem</p>
<p>I’ll even make sure your dad doesn’t know</p>
<p>Don’t worry about it</p>
<p>I’m your new mom, remember?</p>
<p>Moms get to take care of their kids</p>
<p>And even spoil them sometimes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thanks mom</p>
<p>Ur the best</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Anything for my amazing son</p>
<p>Also don’t tell your dad</p>
<p>He might get mad at me for interacting with you in person first even though I’m only dropping off the phone and leaving</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>You won’t say hello?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kid there’s a reason I know who you are</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>For dad’s safety, yeh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Exactly</p>
<p>And the anonymity you enjoy with your father goes two ways</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yeh…</p>
<p>Oh</p>
<p>And if I saw you I would figure out who dad is</p>
<p>Which could cause issues for one if not both of us</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Exactly</p>
<p>One day the anonymity will fall, but not yet</p>
<p>I have to make sure there are safety parameters in place for everyone before I allow that to happen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Got it</p>
<p>^.^</p>
<p>Not upset</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Really?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Well I mean a little upset</p>
<p>I don’t get to hug my new parents yet</p>
<p>But I can wait</p>
<p>I trust u</p>
<p>OwO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>You’re a strange kid, Pete</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>BUT U LUV MEH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Of course I do, kiddo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>XD</p>
<p>Gtg</p>
<p>School is starting</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Have a good day</p>
<p>Your phone will be waiting at your apartment when you get home with instructions on how to set it up on your number and such</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ok</p>
<p>BYYYYYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Monday, September 12, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for all your support.<br/>I'm working on chapter 31 right now. It's a little bit of slow going simply because these are filler chapters until I get to my next major plot point. However, that still leaves several chapters of cushion for y'all, so don't worry.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>Dad</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>Guess what</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Something good I’m guessing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>MY CRUSH ASKED ME OUT</p>
<p>Well</p>
<p>Technically its more a study date</p>
<p>BUT IT COUNTS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That’s awesome son</p>
<p>When is it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Wednesday</p>
<p>After school</p>
<p>Since we don’t have decathlon practice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Cool</p>
<p>Where is it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The coffee shop down the street from Delmar’s</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>An excellent choice</p>
<p>Do you need money to pay for ur coffees?</p>
<p>Should u even have coffee?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nah</p>
<p>She likes coffee</p>
<p>I drink tea</p>
<p>Decaf tea</p>
<p>I come pre caffeinated in life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I’ve gathered as much</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>o.O</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t you have school to get back to or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Mehbeh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lol focus kid</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>But I already know this stuff</p>
<p>I read Dr. Banner’s books over the summer</p>
<p>Those are way more complex than anything school can teach</p>
<p>Even with honors and AP classes</p>
<p>And being a grade ahead of my age</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>*@^^#</p>
<p>Okay</p>
<p>How about this</p>
<p>U focus on school for the rest of the day</p>
<p>And when u get off I give u good science book recommendations</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Deal</p>
<p>So long as u don’t limit urself to just science</p>
<p>I love learning of any sort</p>
<p>Also if u have some on coding I would love to understand my guy in the chair better</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>And physics to help with SM I bet</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nah I got that down ages ago</p>
<p>Had to for SM</p>
<p>Then wanted to understand</p>
<p>Took me about a month</p>
<p>But I could probably get a doctorate in physics now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>And you haven’t bc?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>$$$$</p>
<p>Duh</p>
<p>Anyways</p>
<p>Back to class</p>
<p>Focus for more reading material</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Right</p>
<p>Ttyl</p>
<p>Love you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ttyl</p>
<p>Ly2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Monday, September 12, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>OMG MOM I LOVE IT THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I’m glad you like it</p>
<p>Be careful using it at school</p>
<p>No one wants a repeat of this past week</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>U can say that again</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>Yeh no I tied it to the dumb phone so I can leave this one at home and only use the dumb one at school</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Smart idea, kid</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I’m just full of those</p>
<p>Just ask dad</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oh, I’ve heard plenty this afternoon</p>
<p>He couldn’t focus in his meetings because he was trying to compile a reading list for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oops</p>
<p>Sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It’s ok</p>
<p>He doesn’t focus in his meetings anyways</p>
<p>That’s why I have his AI take notes for him</p>
<p>Or I do it for him</p>
<p>He really only pays enough attention to be a smart@$$ or to fire someone who needs it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That’s a mood</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>Never mind</p>
<p>Not asking</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>c(:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I made sure your new phone has the cool emojis and you still go for the old-fashioned ones? Really?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Can’t beat the classics baby</p>
<p>(  ^ .^)</p>
<p>Speaking of reading lists…</p>
<p>Did dad finish it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I have no idea</p>
<p>You’ll have to ask him yourself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ok</p>
<p>Will do</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Monday, September 12, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>Dad</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>What’s up kiddo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>U got the goods?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah</p>
<p>U got the payment?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yeh</p>
<p>We had chem lab and English class after we texted</p>
<p>We made green fire in chem lab with copper sulfate</p>
<p>Fuego</p>
<p>Pretty fuego</p>
<p>And in English we were going over the Rime of the Ancient Mariner</p>
<p>Kinda dull bc poetry</p>
<p>But my crush likes it</p>
<p>I need to find something else to call her</p>
<p>I have my GitC</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Or just chair guy</p>
<p>CG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yeh</p>
<p>So maybe just &lt;3</p>
<p>?</p>
<p>Idk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>&lt;3 works for me</p>
<p>Tho u have mentioned ur aunt by name</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yeh</p>
<p>Kinda habit</p>
<p>Anyways</p>
<p>&lt;3 likes poetry</p>
<p>Tho she doesn’t admit it to much of anyone</p>
<p>The teacher (as usual) tries to over analyze the poetry</p>
<p>Don’t u just love spouting nonsense to please people?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That’s politics</p>
<p>I have to play that game a lot with my company and side job/hobby/thing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yeh</p>
<p>So</p>
<p>I gave the payment</p>
<p>Give me the goods</p>
<p>Pls</p>
<p>Thx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>So polite even in a nerd deal</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nerd deal</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>Love that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I spent half my time coming up with that name</p>
<p>I will have to warn you</p>
<p>Some of my friends/coworkers discovered I was compiling a list of books</p>
<p>It may or may not have gotten hijacked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>By the history buff</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Cool</p>
<p>New genre</p>
<p>Let’s go</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>If you’re okay with it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Cultural Atlas of the Viking World edited by James Graham-Campbell</p>
<p>The Horizon Book of Ancient Rome</p>
<p>The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich by William Shirer</p>
<p>A Short History of Byzantium by John Julius Norwich</p>
<p>A History of Ancient Egypt from the First Farmers to the Great Pyramid by John Romer</p>
<p>The Punic Wars by Nigel Bagnall</p>
<p>Dunkirk Retreat to Victory by Major General Julian Thompson</p>
<p>And what nerd book list is complete without J.R.R. Tolkein’s works</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>When you said hijacked</p>
<p>I was anticipating about half to be history</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah no</p>
<p>I was trying to think of sciency ones but you already read Dr. Banner’s stuff you said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah</p>
<p>I’m just waiting on the new one to come down in price or make it to the library</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>And while I was thinking my friends finished the list</p>
<p>As in wrote it entirely</p>
<p>Wait</p>
<p>You haven’t read his latest book yet</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I can’t afford to spend over $30 on a single book</p>
<p>And its only available in hardback</p>
<p>Which is more expensive than paperback</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t you dare</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I didn’t say anything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>NO LOOKING ME UP</p>
<p>WE ARE ANONYMOUS ONLINE/TEXTING FRIENDS FOR A REASON</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thank you</p>
<p>Gtg</p>
<p>Patrol</p>
<p>Ttyl</p>
<p>Ly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ly2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I KNEW YOU KNEW TEXTING LINGO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>uh</p>
<p>*vague excuse*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Did you just *vague excuse* me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Didn’t you have to go on patrol?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I’m watching you</p>
<p>Mike Wazowski</p>
<p>Always watching</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Go stop a bike thief or something</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Fine</p>
<p>Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Tuesday, September 13, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy reading it.<br/>I'm a bit behind on writing (only on chapter 33) but I have a lot of free time tomorrow so I should be able to catch back up and get 10 or so chapters written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Morning kid</p>
<p>Your dad said something about you wanting Dr. Banner’s newest book</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I swear if u do that I will</p>
<p>Idk</p>
<p>Do something</p>
<p>To pay u back</p>
<p>Bc I can’t just let u do stuff like that for me</p>
<p>The phone was enough</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>SUPER</em></strong> <strong><em>Mom</em></strong></p>
<p>Even if I got it signed by the genius himself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I can’t pay you back</p>
<p>You do understand that</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yes</p>
<p>That’s part of the point</p>
<p>I’m your new mom</p>
<p>I buy you things you want if you deserve/earn them and I can afford it</p>
<p>I can afford it because it’s technically your father paying for it</p>
<p>And you have definitely earned/deserved it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Have not</p>
<p>I am already indebted to you for the phone</p>
<p>And for not telling dad who I am</p>
<p>I really don’t want to add an AUTOGRAPHED book to the list</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>But you want the book</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Is that even a question?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was actually a statement</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Please don’t</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Too late</p>
<p>You know, your dad’s impulsiveness and disregard for what others think does have its place</p>
<p>Like spoiling my new son</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>MOOOOOOOOOOMMMM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUPER Mom</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Love you, Pete</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ugh</p>
<p>Now I have to go change your contact name AGAIN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I changed your contact name</p>
<p>To remind me of the debt I owe you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Then change it back</p>
<p>What is it, out of curiosity?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That seems like a bit much, don’t you think?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>What would you set it as?</p>
<p>Better be something fun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Mom</p>
<p>Mother</p>
<p>Mama</p>
<p>Mother Dearest</p>
<p>Best Mom</p>
<p>Mom &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Pick one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Let me guess</p>
<p>I have to pick well because that’s what it’s going to be</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Mom &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sounds good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The book should be waiting at your apartment when you get home from school</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>What’s wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Aunt May is going to be so confused</p>
<p>That’s two packages in as many days</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Would you like me to include the gift card to the coffee shop in todays package then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>wHaAt???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dad said you had a date</p>
<p>You spent the last of your money on the dumb replacement phone</p>
<p>We’re helping out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ugh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t ugh me, Peter</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>But I feel like it’s too much</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I hate to bring up your past, but don’t you think it’s time you had a parental figure around who was able to not just provide your needs but also give you some of the things you want?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I guess you’re right</p>
<p>I didn’t get lunchables or fruit gushers as a kid so I should get an autographed copy of the latest book written by Dr. Bruce Banner, one of the foremost scientists of our generation</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That’s not quite what I meant an you know it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>XP</p>
<p>Gtg</p>
<p>School</p>
<p>Ly</p>
<p>Bye</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Love you too, son</p>
<p>Have a good day</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Tuesday, September 13, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all in the comments have me cackling. Y'all're giving me ideas and enough feedback tor me to know how long to prolong the meeting in person.<br/>Just kidding on the last part. I have the particulars of the in person meeting already planned out in detail, so y'all aren't changing that in my mind.<br/>But I'm loving the comments.<br/>Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>What do I tell May????</p><p>I forgot it was her day off today</p><p>She opened the package</p><p>She saw it</p><p>What do I say?????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What are you talking about, kid?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Definitely thought I was texting mom</p><p>Really need to work on that</p><p>Considering I met you bc of a wrong number text</p><p>Whatever</p><p>You can help too</p><p>I haven’t told my Aunt about you or mom</p><p>You mentioned Dr. Banner’s book to mom</p><p>Mom got me a signed copy of it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wait</p><p>You know mom knows who you are?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You know mom knows who I am?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>That’s part of why I haven’t looked into your identity</p><p>Mom said you were okay</p><p>So I took advantage of the anonymity</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So you don’t know who I am?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That was part of our agreement</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Good</p><p>Yeah</p><p>So</p><p>Mom has been sending me stuff</p><p>Which is a whole different problem than the one I’m having rn</p><p>Bc rn aunt may wants to know who has been dropping stuff off</p><p>Bc theres no return address</p><p>And the note on the giftcard says love mom &amp; dad</p><p>And aunt may knows I don’t have parents anymore</p><p>That’s why she’s my guardian</p><p>What do I say??????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The truth?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Pffffftt</p><p>That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard all day</p><p>And the bully at school was spewing all sorts of crap at me today</p><p>So seriously</p><p>What do I say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wait</p><p>Back the train up</p><p>What did the bully say to you today?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not important right now</p><p>I have an aunt who has given me 15 minutes to get my story straight</p><p>And I’ve used up 12 texting you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tell her the truth</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She will kill me for texting and trusting a random wrong number</p><p>But since my time is up and you gave me no other options</p><p>My death is on you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>When you get back we’re talking about this bully</p><p>Don’t think you can get out of it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What bully?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Don’t be $#!**!^% with me kid</p><p>You know very well who I’m talking about</p><p>Though if you want we can start how things went with your aunt</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>This is his aunt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh!</p><p>So sorry, Mz. May</p><p>Is the kid okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I don’t see how that is any concern of yours.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m pretty sure he still has me in his phone as some variant of “dad”</p><p>That should tell you why it is my concern</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He is not your son.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He is the closest thing I have to a son and I care for him as if he was my son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Who are you and what are your intentions towards my nephew?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m afraid I cannot tell you who I am for safety reasons</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Then I will have to forbid any further contact with my nephew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mz. May, please let me finish</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I can assure you that I am an upstanding citizen, however, due to the nature of my work I cannot share my name with just anyone. Your nephew doesn’t know my identity either, nor do I know his. My girlfriend knows his identity simply because she has to do background checks on anyone who has any interactions with me for safety reasons.</p><p>As for my intentions, I quickly grew fond of your nephew after he first texted me. Since then our relationship has developed into a pretty close father-son bond. He has also developed a mother-son bond with my girlfriend. We love him as if he was our own child, even to the point of trying to provide what we can for him – not to invalidate your own provisory capabilities, but to enhance them.</p><p>I know this is rather odd, and the online method of meeting new people can be unsettling for you as a guardian, but if there is anything else I can do to assuage your fears short of sharing my identity, I will do it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It appears that you both genuinely care for one another. You may continue your friendship under one condition.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And what would that be?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>If he tells you anything about this bully at school that needs immediate action, you make sure I know about it. Whether you make my nephew tell me or you find some way to tell me yourself, I don’t care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Of course. Thank you, Mz. May.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just May is fine. Here’s your kid back.</p><p>Ack</p><p>That totally went well</p><p>Thanks for THAT advice dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>You aren’t banned from talking to me and mom</p><p>That’s a win in my book kiddo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Omg you got so sappy</p><p>I LOVE YOU TOO DAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was sappier when I told you for the first time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You couldn’t even</p><p>You were crying on the couch</p><p>Mom had to text me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The betrayal!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>&lt;3</p><p>Oh</p><p>That reminds me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Super Dad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>One second</p><p>There</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What did you do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Changed your contact name to match mom’s</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What is hers?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mom &lt;3</p><p>And yours is now Dad &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aww thanks</p><p>Now</p><p>Back on topic</p><p>That bully</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gtg patrol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh no you don’t</p><p>It hasn’t even been dinner time yet</p><p>And you need to share this</p><p>What did he say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just a bunch of crap</p><p>Trash talking star wars to try and rile my CG up</p><p>Trashing my new dumb phone (only verbally, don’t worry)</p><p>Trashing my outfit</p><p>Basically trashing me bc I’m poor</p><p>Which is getting old</p><p>It’s better than the family assaults</p><p>So it’s whatever</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Any type of bullying is not “whatever”</p><p>You really need to stand up for yourself</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p>Then he’d pick on someone else</p><p>And they might not be able to handle it</p><p>Definitely not as well as I am physically</p><p>No one else has super healing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>Sure</p><p>Still don’t like it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p>I know</p><p>But it is what it is</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It izzzzz what it izzzzzzz</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not even asking any more</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Smart idea</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Dinner</p><p>Then hw</p><p>Then patrol</p><p>Or patrol then hw</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hw then patrol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes dad</p><p>Love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too son</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm looking forward to the comments on this one. I know there will be some really good ones simply because I've gotten to know some of my readers pretty well and this was a plot forwarding chapter not quite like I've had before.<br/>Hope y'all enjoyed!</p><p>And just ignore my maniacal laughter over here. ^.^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Wednesday, September 14, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so y'all are aware, I plan on starting some paragraphical chapters around mid-October in this timeline. For those of you who haven't noticed, the chapter titles are the date that the text conversation is occurring on.<br/>I just finished writing chapter 35 today. I should be able to write more since work will be easing up on me. I have been in extreme physical pain from work for the last couple weeks, making it near impossible to do anything but lay in bed. Since I will be doing less there, I should be feeling better enough to write more than two or three chapters on my one day off.<br/>Thanks once again for all y'all's support and encouragement.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mom</p><p>Hey</p><p>Mom</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey kiddo, what’s up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So</p><p>I’m going on a date with MJ today</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I remember</p><p>And it is MJ?</p><p>I thought so judging by what your dad told me but I wasn’t sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Still not fully used to you knowing who I am</p><p>But yeh</p><p>Its MJ</p><p>Any advice for what to do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aww you’re asking me?</p><p>I’m touched</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I get the feeling that dad has no clue and is only dating you bc you wanted him enough to put up with all his b$</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s actually pretty accurate</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p>So</p><p>Advice?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Be yourself</p><p>If she said yes to this date then she likes you and wants to spend time with you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>SHE asked ME out</p><p>On a STUDY date</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So she got tired of waiting for you to make the first move</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Waiting isn’t really like her</p><p>But you may be right</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m almost always right</p><p>Just ask dad</p><p>Anyways, make sure to ask her out on a nice DATE date after this</p><p>Pick a nice restaurant and go there for dinner</p><p>If you need money or reservations just ask me and I can get reservations in your name and send you another gift card</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re really spoiling me too much</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No, you’re at the age where parents can help out for paying with dates</p><p>Plus you’re a bright kid and I expect you to be able to pay for everything easily once you get a good job</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I have a job!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Selling photos from your patrols to the guy who hates you most doesn’t count</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>:((((((</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It doesn’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s the best I’ve got</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Mom</em></strong> <strong><em>&lt;3</em></strong></p><p>I know and I’m working on that</p><p>Patience, son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>*slams head into wall repeatedly*</p><p>If you’re going to be spending so much money and effort on me maybe get me a therapist so that I can stop feeling indebted to you every time</p><p>WAIT</p><p>THAT WASN’T SERIOUS</p><p>I WAS JOKING</p><p>kinda…</p><p>BUT DON’T DO IT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shouldn’t school be starting soon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>School isn’t as important as yoU NOT SPENDING SO MUCH MONEY, TIME, AND EFFORT ON ME</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I have to go take care of some things for your dad’s company</p><p>Enjoy your day, Peter</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mom</p><p>Don’t you dare</p><p>Mom</p><p>No</p><p>Stop</p><p>Don’t</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Ur really gone now</p><p>Ugh</p><p>And if I try and get dad involved he will join your side</p><p>Y U DO THIS TO ME??????</p><p>Ok bye</p><p>*yeets self off cliff*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love hearing y'all's theories *ahem*IDEAS*ahem* about what's going to happen next, and I'm glad y'all enjoy my writing so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Wednesday, September 14, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I managed to sit down and write several chapters today. I left off in the middle of chapter 41, so I'm regaining my lead on what I'm posting (thank goodness).<br/>As always, hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey kid</p><p>Kid</p><p>School’s out where are you???</p><p>Kid?</p><p>Where are you??</p><p>Kid?</p><p>Oh</p><p>Right</p><p>It’s Wednesday</p><p>Enjoy your date</p><p>;)</p><p>Sorry for interrupting</p><p>Let me know when you’re home</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Home</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>How did it go?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Good</p><p>We only studied about half the time</p><p>I asked her out on a “real” date</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nice going</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was Mom’s idea</p><p>She said she would get reservations and a gift card for me</p><p>I tried to argue</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah…</p><p>Arguing with her doesn’t really work</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’ve noticed</p><p>Also</p><p>You really ought to propose</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>That was random</p><p>And kinda uncalled for</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She’s technically only ur gf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>And?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I don’t want to lose my new parents again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You won’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But what if you break up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Again</p><p>Random</p><p>And that won’t happen</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Promise?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Of course</p><p>Where’s this coming from?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You promised to talk to me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nothing</p><p>Just the school bully</p><p>I managed to ignore his words at school and while on the date with &lt;3</p><p>Also I definitely almost typed her name</p><p>But now that I’m home alone my brain won’t shut up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Why don’t you go talk to your aunt?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Home</p><p>ALONE</p><p>May has a late shift tonight</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Do you need company?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p>I’ll just go on patrol</p><p>Swinging around the city tends to clear my mind pretty well</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay…</p><p>I love you kiddo</p><p>I can promise your mom and I won’t leave you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks dad</p><p>Ttyl</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Take care of yourself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>;P</p><p>Yah</p><p>Ok</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Thursday, September 15, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's  been a while (all of a week or so). I've been a bit overwhelmed by the world's events, and when that happens I tend to pull away from the internet.<br/>On the plus side, I've had plenty of time to get ahead on writing.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey, Peter?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s still super weird to hear from you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I just have a quick question for you</p><p>Do you have any idea why your dad proposed to me last night?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>hE dId!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah, he did</p><p>And that is extremely uncharacteristic for him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>ONE STEP CLOSER TO 100% BEING MY MOM</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So you wouldn’t have had anything to do with this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>iT mAy HaVe BeEn A cOmMeNt Of MiNe</p><p>DeRiVeD fRoM tHe ScHoOl BuLlYs WoRdS</p><p>nOt ImPoRtAnT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well, thank you for giving him that kick in the pants</p><p>Now, what’s going on with this bully?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>nOtHInG</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Pete</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m okay today</p><p>New day</p><p>I talked to dad a bit about it yesterday</p><p>Then patrolled the rest of it out</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well, don’t let him get to you today</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nope!</p><p>^.^</p><p>We’re good!</p><p>Gtg</p><p>School now</p><p>Bye!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bye, have a good day at school kid</p><p>Your book should be there this afternoon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is it just a name or a note?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’ll have to wait and see</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>K</p><p>Gtg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Thursday, September 15, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>OMG DAD MOM GOT ME DR BANNER’S BOOK</p><p>AUTOGRAPHED</p><p>AuToGRaPHeD</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Can you stop screaming a minute?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Sorry</p><p>I’m back</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mom got you an autographed copy of Dr. Banner’s latest book, huh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“To the leader of the next generation of Science Bros,<br/>Never stop seeking to understand the unexplainable. In a world where magic, aliens, and superheroes exist, do not allow yourself to be satisfied with those mundane explanations. Seek for answers and they will be found.<br/>Dr. Banner”</p><p>I’M SCREAMING</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s great</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You were hoping Mom told him my real name</p><p>lm@o</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Was not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fine</p><p>I may have been hoping that he knew your name so I could pester it out of him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>First off RUDE</p><p>Secondly you realize you know I’m Spider Man</p><p>You can derive all sorts of nicknames from that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is that permission?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Maybe</p><p>I have veto power</p><p>With no 2/3 overturn</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Despotism</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Spidey</p><p>Spider kid</p><p>Kiddo</p><p>Kid</p><p>Son</p><p>Underoos</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aw heck no</p><p>Not Underoos</p><p>Nope</p><p>Not at all</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Whatever you say</p><p>Underoos</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>DAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fine</p><p>Spidey</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That one’s actually pretty common</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s about the only good derivative</p><p>Also Bruce didn’t know your real name</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You asked him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Seriously?</p><p>What about our anonymity?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I trusted that your mom knew me well enough not to tell my Science Bro something I want to know</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re Science Bros?</p><p>That’s super cool</p><p>I was wondering why he said that in the note</p><p>Also</p><p>You know DR. BRUCE BANNER WELL ENOUGH TO BE SCIENCE BROS????????</p><p>I’m so jealous</p><p>But also super proud</p><p>Bc ur my dad</p><p>bOoGiE wOoGiE wOoGiE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What the #&amp;!! was that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>rip vine</p><p>you will be missed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>?????</p><p>Isn’t it bed time for you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p>But I should go on patrol</p><p>After dinner</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You haven’t eaten yet?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>May works late shifts this weekend</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She worked a late shift yesterday</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That one was covering for someone</p><p>Its her weekend to work the late shift</p><p>Thursday through Tuesday</p><p>She had Monday and Wednesday off this week</p><p>But took a coworkers shift so he could go to something important</p><p>Family funeral maybe?</p><p>Idk</p><p>She has next Wednesday and Thursday off</p><p>But yeah</p><p>I’m home alone right now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And you haven’t eaten?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I forgot</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re a growing teenage boy with an enhanced metabolism</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re assuming my metabolism is enhanced bc I’m SM?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Am I wrong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>…no…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>Go eat</p><p>Then get some sleep for once in your teenage superhero life</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>:p</p><p>Meh</p><p>Fine</p><p>Love ya dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I love you too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Friday, September 16, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>Dad</p><p>Question</p><p>…</p><p>Hello?</p><p>Dad?</p><p>You there?</p><p>…</p><p>Okay</p><p>I’ll try again after school ig</p><p>Hey</p><p>Schools out</p><p>You there now?</p><p>Dad?</p><p>Seriously?</p><p>It has been maybe two days since I said I can’t have you leave me and you pull this?</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Fine</p><p>See if I care</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to do this to y'all again, but I'm trying to get to mid October (where the paragraphical chapters are) faster.<br/>Hope y'all enjoyed it at least a little.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Saturday, September 17, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>I care</p><p>I need you</p><p>I know it hasn’t been even a month since we “met”</p><p>But you’re the closest thing I’ve had to a father since my Uncle Ben died</p><p>I can’t lose you too</p><p>I lost my birth parents as a kid – I know I told you this</p><p>Why did you leave me?</p><p>I’m sorry</p><p>Whatever I did I’m sorry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the next chapter is better. Don't kill me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Saturday, September 17, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here y'all are. Hope this makes it not as torturous.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>Mom?</p><p>You there?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes, but can you make this quick?</p><p>I have a meeting in about 10 minutes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh</p><p>Sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re good</p><p>I was just letting you know I’m on a schedule</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Where’s dad?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Did he not warn you?</p><p>He had to go out of town suddenly on a business trip</p><p>He left his phone here</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>Thanks</p><p>When will he be back?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not totally sure</p><p>I’ll make sure he lets you know when he gets back</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Will you be able to text me more?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I can try, but I have a lot of meetings while your dad is out of town</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh, sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s not your fault, son</p><p>I have to go to that meeting now</p><p>I love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too mom</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I'm living for the comments. I appreciate y'all so much, y'all have no idea.<br/>Whenever I hit a writing slump, there's always someone who comments the right thing at the right time to give me that energy again. So, thank y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Sunday, September 18, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey dad</p><p>Mom said you were out of town</p><p>I just wanted to say sorry for freaking out on you</p><p>I should’ve thought about checking with mom sooner</p><p>Hope your business trip goes well</p><p>Love you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Monday, September 19, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Pete?</p><p>You okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Really?</p><p>Because you’ve been awful quiet since my meeting on Saturday</p><p>And dad’s phone has been quiet too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m good</p><p>Promise</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>If you need me, text me</p><p>I have another meeting now</p><p>But if you need me I will put the meeting aside</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I love you too, Peter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Wednesday, September 21, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re uncharacteristically quiet</p><p>What’s going on?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I just don’t want to be a burden</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re not a burden</p><p>You’re a joy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah, sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No, I’m serious</p><p>You are a joy.</p><p>You don’t see the way dad’s face lights up when you text</p><p>You don’t see the smile I get when you text</p><p>You don’t know how you’ve changed your dad’s life even though he doesn’t know who you are</p><p>He used to be a raging alcoholic to the point I couldn’t even fully stop it, but he hasn’t touched a bottle since you started texting</p><p>Not to mention the whole emotional thing</p><p>He didn’t do that kind of thing until you showed up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Really?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Really</p><p>You are a joy.</p><p>Never a burden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>I’ll try and believe that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>We’re here for you to remind you of it every minute, every day, for as long as you need us</p><p>And longer</p><p>You can’t get rid of us</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I wouldn’t want to</p><p>Gtg</p><p>School</p><p>I love you so much, Mom</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I love you too, son</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Friday, September 23, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey kid</p><p>Sorry I left without warning</p><p>I didn’t mean to do that to you</p><p>You had your mom worried</p><p>Are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I am now</p><p>Or will be</p><p>Whatever</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Spidey…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Don’t you go lying to me now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I will be ok</p><p>It’s just that you leaving without warning really messed me up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I saw that</p><p>And I’m sorry I had to leave without warning</p><p>I’ll do my best not to do that again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Now</p><p>Guess what happened with &lt;3 while you were away</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>There had better not be a proposal involved</p><p>You are too young for that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p>Not yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yet better not be until you’re in your 90s</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>First off that didn’t make a ton of sense</p><p>Secondly 90s is way too old to get married</p><p>Third if that’s what you were waiting on its no wonder it took me meddling for you to propose to mom</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rude</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you</p><p>Anyways</p><p>So I asked &lt;3 on a real date after our study date right</p><p>And she said yes</p><p>So I made reservations like mom suggested</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And that’s all scheduled for tomorrow night</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Of course she said yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dad you’re way behind</p><p>Your fingers are so much slower than mine</p><p>And if your ai is doing it I’m typing faster than it (she/he/they?) is reading it off</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tomorrow huh?</p><p>Glad I didn’t miss it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Let me know when you’re all caught up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>My ai is a she</p><p>Caught up now</p><p>I probably should just let you tell your story and respond when you’re done</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Probably a good idea</p><p>Anyways</p><p>So</p><p>You remember how you, mom, and CG are the only ones who know about SM?</p><p>Well</p><p>&lt;3 apparently knows</p><p>Has known</p><p>For a while now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Good or bad?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Idk yet</p><p>She apparently knew before our last date</p><p>So she agreed to a date with me knowing im SM</p><p>But idk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>How did you know she knew</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I crashed on her roof on patrol the other day</p><p>I hadn’t been getting enough sleep</p><p>Which affects the metabolism and healing</p><p>So the 8 bullet wounds from the bank robbery I stopped weren’t doing super great</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>YOU GOT SHOT 8 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You were out of town</p><p>So I didn’t tell you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Doesn’t matter if im out of town</p><p>We have a deal</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I told you about it now</p><p>And &lt;3 slapped me awake long enough for her to fix me up then made me sleep</p><p>All good now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Idk what to do with you, kiddo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Luv meh</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Dinner</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Then bed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yessir</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they all lived happily ever after - oh wait, we're not there yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Saturday, September 24, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry my update schedule has slowed down. My writing schedule has too (I'm almost done writing chapter 45). Work has been pretty bad lately. I've had to start physical therapy because of it, and I've been spending most of my time not at work lying in bed or on the couch in pain.<br/>On the plus side, with physical therapy and leaving the department that is causing the injuries I should be getting better and able to write more.<br/>All this to say sorry and I will be able to get back to normal soon.<br/>I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey, kiddo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yah wassup?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You said you weren’t getting much sleep yesterday</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Nightmares have been a 8!*(#</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>How did that get censored on my phone?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bc I type like that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Did you mean 8!*(#</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Considering that that had the same censorship as what I wrote, I would say you guessed right</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You do realize that nightmares are on the list of things you have to tell me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I don’t like this list anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What kind of nightmares?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>About my parents deaths</p><p>About my uncles death</p><p>about my aunt dying</p><p>about you and mom dying</p><p>about you and mom turning on me</p><p>about you and mom abandoning me</p><p>about my aunt abandoning me</p><p>about my friends abandoning me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>$#!* kid</p><p>Do you have these often?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I used to have the first two all the time, especially right after they died</p><p>The third would be peppered in there as would the last two</p><p>But I hadn’t had any of those after the Vulture</p><p>Probably bc I was having nightmares about him instead</p><p>But all the others are new</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>How new?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>I would have them off and on right after I started calling you mom and dad and right after we said I love you the first time</p><p>That sounds like something I would say in the future to &lt;3</p><p>That’s kinda awkward</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Back on topic please</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Ok</p><p>They weren’t bad then</p><p>Mostly just from the fear of letting people too close</p><p>But they all came back with a vengeance when you vanished</p><p>Not to make you feel bad</p><p>Just to be honest</p><p>Please don’t feel bad</p><p>It’s not your fault</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>First off how can I not feel bad</p><p>Second I should be the one saying stuff like that to you right now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You know I’m right</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m going to go talk to mom</p><p>She’s more fun than you are right now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You can’t escape this conversation</p><p>Kid</p><p>Spidey</p><p>Get back here</p><p>I know you’re on your phone</p><p>I know you can see my messages on the top of the screen</p><p>I know you’re ignoring me</p><p>Wait</p><p>You had to get a dumb phone</p><p>Which means</p><p>You’re trying even harder to ignore me</p><p>Bc if I remember right the new message notification covers the middle of the screen</p><p>I could be wrong</p><p>It’s been forever since I had a dumb phone</p><p>Kid</p><p>Get back here</p><p>Don’t make me find your mom and get involved on her phone</p><p>…</p><p>You brought this on yourself</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Random thought: is anyone in Gen Z (or later Millennial) neurotypical? At what point does neruotypical stop being typical?<br/>Note: I along with most people (as far as I am aware) consider depression, PTSD, ADD, ADHD, etc. as not being neurotypical.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Saturday, September 24, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey mom</p><p>Dad’s being annoying</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is he now?</p><p>I’m not surprised</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I ditched that convo</p><p>He’s text-yelling at me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Text-yelling?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>.~.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I really should know not to ask by now, shouldn’t I?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeh</p><p>Probably</p><p>Oh</p><p>Apparently we didn’t mention the new phone to dad</p><p>He still thinks I have the dumb phone</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well yeah, I made sure the new phone had a tracker in it so I could find you if required</p><p>And I know how you are about wanting to remain anonymous with dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aww tanks!!!!!</p><p>You thought about it!!!!</p><p>^.^</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah, I’m used to having to think through everything for your dad’s company because he can’t be bothered with it himself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He’s threatening to come take your phone to text me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Do you want him to?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay, then when he shows up, I’ll give him paperwork and send him off to do that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aww u would do that 4 me?????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p>And why do you switch back and forth between normal spelling and text lingo spelling?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I blame u and dad</p><p>I only ever used txt spelling b4</p><p>And now I type things out like you do</p><p>Though I don’t always use full grammar</p><p>Also tho is a lot easier to type than though</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dad has been successfully rerouted</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Yas queen</p><p>Speaking of queens</p><p>Its about time for me to get ready for my official date with MJ</p><p>The queen that she is</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Flowers?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nah</p><p>I got something better</p><p>I got her a necklace with her favorite flower on it</p><p>A bit more permanent that way</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Smart</p><p>Well, enjoy your date!</p><p>I’ll keep your father busy until you’re done</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks!</p><p>Love you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too, son</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Sunday, September 25, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey kiddo</p><p>How was the date</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was good</p><p>&lt;3 loved the necklace I got her</p><p>Did I tell you or mom about that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Of course she did</p><p>You put a lot of thought into it</p><p>You told mom but she told me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Meh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So…</p><p>Where did you go?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wouldn’t you like to know weather boy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorry</p><p>U know u r kinda internet fluent but in all the weird parts that don’t really count</p><p>Anyways</p><p>You know that one restaurant on the corner of Fifth and Madison?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The one in Queens?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s a good one</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>She didn’t even think it was too much</p><p>Which is saying something</p><p>Though I think it may have something to do with the fact that she knows about you and mom</p><p>And she knows who you are</p><p>That’s probably something I should tell mom</p><p>Basically mom knows who I am so you don’t have to and &lt;3 knows who you are so I don’t have to</p><p>Anyways</p><p>She knows you help me pay for stuff</p><p>And she knows who you are</p><p>And that’s good enough for her</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mom knows your girlfriend knows</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well that’s one thing I don’t have to mention then</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Apparently your girlfriend and my fiancée have been texting too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh no</p><p>We’re dead</p><p>There’s only two people worse to have talking with &lt;3</p><p>Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov</p><p>If &lt;3 ever gets to talk with them I’m going to dig my own grave and shoot myself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Anyways</p><p>That went well</p><p>^.^</p><p>Dad?</p><p>You there?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Work meeting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>My bad</p><p>Ttyl</p><p>Love you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It may be a couple days before I can get another chapter up, and I figured y'all would rather end on this one than the next one.<br/>I should have time to sit down and write in a few days.<br/>Thank y'all for your patience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Monday, September 26, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, for the chapter, sorry not sorry. There's a reason I didn't post this before going offline for a week, so you're welcome.<br/>Second, I may not be as active this month - I have stuff to do for a big move. But after about a month I should be able to settle back into a semblance of normalcy.<br/>Third, I hope y'all enjoy reading this story. I originally estimated around 100 chapters, but seeing where I am on my plan at just shy of 50 has me thinking it may be more (perhaps closer to 150?). At this rate I should be getting into paragraphical chapters around chapter 75.<br/>Fourth, thank y'all so much for understanding my need to take a temporary break. I'm doing better physically from the pain work was causing. I quit working that department and I have been making progress in physical therapy. But y'all's patience means a lot to me, so thank y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey mom?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What’s up, kiddo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Can you see who’s texting me or do I have to text you the #?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>I</em> can’t see who’s texting you, that’s dad’s realm of expertise</p><p>But that would require dropping the anonymity</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cool</p><p>
  <span class="u">(987)654-3210</span>
</p><p>Can you see who this is?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sure, but why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>They texted me a wrong number text</p><p>And when I said they had the wrong number they kept texting</p><p>But they texted me creepy things – very different from how our texts turned out</p><p>They know I’m a guy and on the younger side</p><p>Idk how (do I text like a young guy?)</p><p>And when they made it known that they knew that it got worse</p><p>Borderline sexual harassment</p><p>Not something I want</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It appears the number belongs to a middle aged man named Skip Wescott</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>GET HIM AWAY FROM ME</p><p>NOW</p><p>PLEASE</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is everything okay?</p><p>Clearly not, okay</p><p>What’s wrong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>Can’t explain</p><p>Too close to panic</p><p>Ask MJ</p><p>Gtg</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>MJ explained everything</p><p>I’m sorry</p><p>I will take care that he doesn’t bother you or anyone else again</p><p>And I won’t let on that you were the wrong number he was texting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks mom</p><p>That means a lot</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You doing any better now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p>MJ called me while texting you</p><p>Talked me through the panic attack</p><p>I’m so glad that you aren’t like that</p><p>MJ approves so I’m good</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It took a long phone call for her to approve</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not surprised</p><p>That’s MJ for you</p><p>She’s kinda protective of her “losers” as she fondly calls me and Ned</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That sounds about right</p><p>And I’m glad she is protective of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m exhausted now</p><p>Panic attack and all</p><p>I’m going to bed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No patrol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wasn’t planning on it</p><p>Night</p><p>Love you</p><p>So much</p><p>You mean the world to me mom</p><p>Dad too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And we love you so much, too</p><p>You mean the world to us as well, Peter</p><p>Good night son</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Tuesday, September 27, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for all y'all's support. It really means a lot to me.<br/>The next chapter I will be writing (hopefully soon) is chapter 50. We've made it so far guys.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mom said you had a panic attack last night</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wasn’t a full blown one</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But we agreed you would tell me these things</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was PANICKING</p><p>Give me a break</p><p>Plus I told mom, so we should be good</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Fair I guess</p><p>She only told me you had a panic attack and I needed to talk to you to get the information</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh</p><p>New wrong number texted me</p><p>Seemed off</p><p>Not like you</p><p>Sexual harassment</p><p>Turns out the guy texting was my old</p><p>Uh</p><p>Babysitter</p><p>He may have</p><p>Uh</p><p>You know</p><p>I can’t type it</p><p>The not sexy sexy time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>HE RAPED YOU???????!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s the word</p><p>I can’t say it</p><p>It hurts</p><p>So when mom said he was the one texting</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Panic attack</p><p>Mom took care of him</p><p>&lt;3 took care of me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Can I have a name?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>I testified against him at his trial years ago</p><p>You’d be able to find out who I am</p><p>Mom knows</p><p>Tell mom how you want to ruin his life if you must</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Do you want me to ruin his life?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is it bad of me to say yes?</p><p>Honestly I just want him away from me</p><p>Forever</p><p>It seems the restraining order wasn’t enough</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kid, this man ruined a part of intimacy for you to the point you will never be able to see it the same, even if you manage to put this aside for a relationship. He gave you a level of trauma that most people don’t see as being real, which I’m sure didn’t help when you opened up about it and tried to get help. If you want to have his life ruined after what he did to you, no one would judge you. No one would think twice about it.</p><p>You have every right to want his life ruined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks dad</p><p>Can we stop talking about this?</p><p>I’m about to go to school and I need time to calm down from this</p><p>Otherwise the bully will make life so much worse for me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Of course</p><p>And if that bully bothers you, let me know</p><p>I’ll have mom be the go between for ruining his life too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh no</p><p>He doesn’t deserve that</p><p>I’m pretty sure he comes from an abusive home and this is his escape</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Doesn’t excuse the bullying</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Doesn’t excuse ruining his life</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fair enough</p><p>Oh</p><p>There should be a package at your house today</p><p>Mom is delivering, don’t worry</p><p>Don’t open with your aunt there unless she knows about SM</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What is it</p><p>WhAt Is It</p><p>wHaT iS iT</p><p>WHAT IS IT</p><p>??????????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>My lips are sealed</p><p>Get to class</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Meh fine</p><p>Love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too</p><p>Have a good day</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Now that I’m not getting creepy texts it will be easier</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Bye</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bye kiddo</p><p>I love you so much</p><p>Never forget that</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, kudos, and other forms of feedback are always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Tuesday, September 27, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, computer problems suck. My hard drive is stupidly tiny and barely holds my OS but the cord that plugs into my USB storage unit is screwed up and has to be in *just* the right position to even work. And when you have to rescue the computer from a water spill, that position is lost.<br/>Second, work is crazy. The number of shifts I have had to cover for other people is insane. I don't mind doing it, but it's still a lot to manage.<br/>Third, moving preparation is annoying. I'm only trying to relocate my life several hundred miles away, why can't it be easier?<br/>Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is he taken care of</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p>Nothing you need to worry about again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Did he know who I was or just think I was a random boy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It doesn’t matter</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes it does</p><p>One means he is searching for me</p><p>One means he is a danger to any kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And I have insured that both options are taken away from him</p><p>He will never bother you or anyone else ever again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What did you do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Made sure he got the life sentence he deserved for raping not only you but multiple other kids</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thank you</p><p>That makes me feel a lot better</p><p>Gtg</p><p>I have to calm down before the end of lunch so I can rejoin everyone</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just dropped off the package dad sent</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What’s in ir?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’ll find out</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>No fun</p><p>Lol</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Bye</p><p>Love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed. I should ideally be getting back to a regular update schedule sometime in mid-August, so about a month and a half or so.<br/>Until then I will try to update as often as I can.<br/>Thanks for y'all's patience and support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Tuesday, September 27, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter I currently have written (though chapter 50 is in the works), and I have my plate full with moving and work at the moment, so I will likely not be posting again until mid-August.<br/>That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a good note to leave of for a bit.<br/>I won't leave y'all hanging for too long. Thank y'all so much for your patience and support.<br/>I appreciate all y'all.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>OH MY GOSH</p><p>OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>I LOVE IT</p><p>IT’S SO NEW</p><p>AND HIGH TECH</p><p>I LOVE IT</p><p>THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Geez kid, calm down</p><p>Lol</p><p>You’re welcome</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Did you just willingly type geez instead of )@^^^?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What of it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nothing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>Go back to looking at your new suit</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I know this isn’t nano tech, but it wouldn’t be a difficult jump to nano tech from this</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I hadn’t even thought of that</p><p>Now I’ll have test it out</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>YOU LEFT A PLACE IN THE CODING FOR MY AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Tbh the only way I know this is CG is here helping me examine this</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tell your guy in the chair I said hi</p><p>And yes</p><p>Reach into the right glove</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You gave me a manual on the suit</p><p>Of course you did</p><p>That’s AWESOME</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well I figured you’re highly intelligent so you ought to have full control over your suit</p><p>Just don’t override the protocol ‘baby monitor’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Overriding the baby monitor protocol</p><p>I mean what?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>We’re just changing the name</p><p>I’m not a baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But you said I had to stop cursing bc you’re the baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>I said bby</p><p>There’s a difference</p><p>It is now Bby Monitor Protocol</p><p>Bc im bby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Making me feel old kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Here I was thinking I started that when I first called you gramps</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That it</p><p>Not leaving the company to you anymore</p><p>You’re out of the will</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I wasn’t in the will in the first place</p><p>To be in the will, you would have to know my name</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re too smart for your own good</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You love me</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Testing out the new suit on patrol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Have fun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Wednesday, September 28, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, everyone, and welcome to chapter 50!<br/>I'm back and finally getting into the swing of things after my move, so I'll be back to updating this story again.<br/>I still have to find an update schedule that works for me now that things have changed, but I hope to update no less than once a week.<br/>Thank y'all so much for your patience and understanding.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I swear I’m going to burst at the seams</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What’s up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>My class has a field trip to SI!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And why are you texting me about this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bc dad would use that info to try and figure out who I am</p><p>And you already know that so you’re safe to talk to</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That makes sense</p><p>I’m guessing you’re excited about this</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not at all.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Not even a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Your sarcasm is noted</p><p>For a not officially adopted kid, you really are your father’s child</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>^.^</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So, what are you looking forward to most about this field trip?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well</p><p>Idk if its true</p><p>But one of the guys in my class has his parents on the school board</p><p>And they’re more on the rich side of people at our school</p><p>Put those together and he’s kinda a jerk</p><p>But he gets a lot of the inside info bc of this</p><p>Lords it over me and my friends</p><p>Anyways</p><p>He says that there is supposed to be a test that they use for interns</p><p>And he claims</p><p>CLAIMS</p><p>That one of us could get an internship there</p><p>He says it would be him</p><p>And it usually devolves into him picking on me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is this Eugene Thompson again?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Flash, yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I can guarantee he would not be able to get an internship at such a prestigious company</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I know that</p><p>He doesn’t</p><p>Anyways</p><p>Wanna know when we go to SI????????????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sure, when do you go?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Two and a half weeks</p><p>October 14</p><p>Apparently there’s a lot of hoops we have to jump through</p><p>Legal and security type hoops I mean</p><p>Apparently it takes a while to do background checks for several classes for a couple schools?????</p><p>Idk</p><p>Seems sus</p><p>But whatever</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That sounds like a lot of fun</p><p>I’m looking forward to that for you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m afraid I do have to go to a meeting now, so I’ll talk to you later</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No problem</p><p>Love you!</p><p>Have as much fun as you can</p><p>Boring stuffy meetings and all</p><p>Bye!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments and kudos are my lifeblood, so any interaction you feel like giving is greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Thursday, September 29, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 30 (Thursday – 2016)(ch51)</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Why does school have to be so boring??????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Because you’re a highly intelligent kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s not an excuse</p><p>They have the gifted program for intelligent kids</p><p>And everyone else seems to enjoy it</p><p>But even that’s boring</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I said HIGHLY intelligent</p><p>Like you could have multiple phds by the end of the year if you let me pay for you to take college classes online kind of intelligent</p><p>High school stuff is so far beneath what your mind needs for mental stimulation its boring</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>No me gusta</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Why did you switch to Spanish?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Las matemáticas fueron aburrida, entonces empiezo aprender Español por el estímulo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>So I don’t know Spanish</p><p>I only know Italian</p><p>So I only got math, Spanish, and stimulation out of that sentence</p><p>But I’m guessing based on the conversation that you said math was boring so you went to Spanish for stimulation</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah, that’s the gist of it</p><p>After working through the polar coordinates, I finished the rest of the textbook in a week and a half</p><p>Then I picked up Spanish bc I was bored in Cal2 after that</p><p>Its been two weeks</p><p>I’m already past what most colleges would consider Spanish 201</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>See</p><p>HIGHLY intelligent</p><p>Is it fun?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Its mental stimulation</p><p>I mean, its not bad, but I much prefer STEM subjects</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You and me both</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But you said you knew Italian?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bilingual from a young age</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ah</p><p>Want to work on Spanish with me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not really</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Do you want me to give you some real world STEM problems?</p><p>As in problems I’m actively trying to work out to improve tech for my company?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>OMG YAS PLS!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I recorded me explaining what I’m working on for you</p><p>Don’t worry, I made sure you can’t see me or recognize my voice</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Anymimimintity</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Like finding nemo with anemone but with anonymity</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Anyways</p><p>The video shows the problems and schematics and such</p><p>But it was too big to send via text</p><p>So I sent it to mom</p><p>She’ll email it to you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Great!</p><p>THX!</p><p>Just got it</p><p>And Aunt May is calling for dinner</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Ttyl</p><p>Love you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too, kiddo</p><p>Have fun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Friday, September 30, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter for y'all (three this week - pretty good and should be about the normal unless I have a crazy busy week), enjoy!</p><p>Someone said they loved the Pepper and Peter interactions, so here's another for y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morning Pete</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morning mom</p><p>How are you?</p><p>How was your meeting?</p><p>I’m sure you had more than the one you told me about</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was good</p><p>I’m good</p><p>How are you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So</p><p>My teacher said something this morning</p><p>Oh I’m good</p><p>But apparently other schools had applied for the SI fieldtrip before ours</p><p>And we and one other school won</p><p>Pretty great</p><p>But the other school’s teacher contacted my teacher</p><p>And said the initial wait time was 5 weeks</p><p>But a day or two later we got moved down to 2 and a half weeks</p><p>ISN’T THAT SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>I feel so special</p><p>I mean its not bc of me</p><p>I know that</p><p>But its still super awesome</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aww I’m so excited for you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>You probably knew that tho</p><p>Being my personal spy and all</p><p>;D</p><p>Jk jk</p><p>Anyways</p><p>Speaking of that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Teacher walked past my desk</p><p>Had to hide the phone</p><p>Since when does the study hall teacher walk around the room????</p><p>Anyways</p><p>I was wondering</p><p>You said something about meeting you and dad in the right time</p><p>When will that be???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soon</p><p>Don’t worry</p><p>I’m trying to work out all the technicalities</p><p>We have to try and keep your relationship with us hidden from the public</p><p>And once that fails, because the media finds everything, we have to have a protection plan in place to execute immediately</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Protection plan?</p><p>Mom</p><p>I’m Spiderman</p><p>Ya know</p><p>Superhero?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Vigilante</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ouch</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Technically, that is the correct term for what you do</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But the connotations mom!</p><p>I’m a good guy!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I know, Pete</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The bell just rang</p><p>FREEDOM!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Homework before spiderman</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I just had study hall</p><p>Which is stupid</p><p>I literally don’t need it</p><p>But it’s required</p><p>And NO EXCEPTIONS MR. PARKER</p><p>Ugh</p><p>But yeah</p><p>Hw is done</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They don’t allow exceptions?</p><p>That is stupid and ought to be addressed</p><p>You’re a bright child – far beyond anything they can teach</p><p>It’s the least they can do to give you the classes you want</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Or the ones that will look good to colleges</p><p>Oh well</p><p>I’m used to it</p><p>I’m a junior – they’ve been doing this to me since seventh grade</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well, that is a policy that is restrictive and unnecessary</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Please don’t get involved</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I won’t just yet</p><p>But once we get to the point where the protection detail is necessary, I will</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh fine</p><p>Love you</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Patrol</p><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too</p><p>Have fun!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I know I've mentioned in the comments that I love hearing y'all's theories about what will happen, and some people have given me a few small theories.<br/>But I just wanted to give a shout out to Louca who gave me three comments worth of ideas for the whole ending scenario. Their ideas are amazing, and even though I have something different planned, their stuff almost had me wanting to change everything up.<br/>Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Saturday, October 1, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know I said three chapters a week was going to be my new attempted normal. I also know I then proceeded to fall off the face of the earth for two and a half weeks. In my defense...I got nothing.<br/>After a few more weeks of trying to find normal (still), I have come to the conclusion that three chapters a week may be a bit ambitious, but I will try to have at least one a week.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy this one! I know I enjoyed writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey dad?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What’s up kiddo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You remember what we were talking about last?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You being too smart for school?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok yeah, but before that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The villain who shall not be named</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>First off that makes him sound like Voldemort which somehow makes him less scary…idk</p><p>But no</p><p>After that</p><p>The suit</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Right</p><p>That</p><p>What about it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Why did you put a tracker in it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok first off that tracker isn’t activated</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah I know that</p><p>You think that wasn’t the first thing I checked when I noticed it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad&lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Touche</p><p>But no</p><p>Its there in case you get into trouble as sm and need me to come get you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thus revealing your identity</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I think it would be worth it to be able to help you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fair enough</p><p>Just promise not to turn it on unless its needed</p><p>And I’ll make sure Karen knows to contact you if it’s needed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I was just about to add that stipulation</p><p>I promise</p><p>And is Karen what you named your ai?</p><p>I assume it is</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Why Karen?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh</p><p>…</p><p>It may or may not be bc of spongebob</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ah</p><p>Pop culture reference that goes over my head</p><p>I’m starting to understand why my friend hates mine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not my fault you’re old</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I feel like I’ve used that phrase before</p><p>Not sure I like it being used on me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>XP</p><p>At least I don’t call you gramps anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Because being the old dad is so much better</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hmm but I’m a teen</p><p>So being older as the dad isn’t really a problem</p><p>Besides, unless you’re over 50 you don’t count as an old dad</p><p>Wait</p><p>Crap</p><p>Idk how old you are</p><p>That could be the last nail in my coffin</p><p>Goodbye world!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Relax kiddo</p><p>First, I’m not over 50</p><p>Second, you’re my kid and I wouldn’t kill you</p><p>Might have to ground you for all the old jokes though…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Coffins go in the ground</p><p>Grounding me could mean killing me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You are a strange kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You are a sad, strange little man. You have my pity. Farewell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I feel like that’s a quote and I’m missing something</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Omg you haven’t had any bio kids</p><p>So you haven’t had the Disney phase</p><p>Once we meet I’m going to have to fix that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Isn’t Disney for little kids?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>*le gasp*</p><p>My own father</p><p>I can’t believe it</p><p>My own father</p><p>Say such a thing</p><p>I am *sHOoKeTH*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I am so confused right now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The betrayal</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So Disney isn’t for little kids</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Much better</p><p>But you’re missing a word</p><p>*just*</p><p>Disney isn’t *just* for little kids</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kid, I remember seeing Bambi</p><p>I remember the princesses being around</p><p>I never watched them but they were around</p><p>I never watched kids movies much</p><p>Or not kids movies for that matter</p><p>Too busy trying to prove myself to my father</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oof</p><p>That’s rough</p><p>And definitely cemented the fact that once this anonymity falls we are having a Disney marathon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sounds good to me kiddo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you dad</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Karen is telling me theres a robbery going on</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Stay safe</p><p>I love you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Monday, October 3, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it - though that bar is pretty high. I was quite literally switching between giggling like a lovesick teenage girl and cackling like a madwoman.<br/>For the record, I anticipate about 14 or so chapters before I start adding in paragraphical chapters. It is also looking like we should cap out around 100 chapters total like I originally had planned, meaning we are approximately halfway there guys.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Two more weeks</p><p>Its so close</p><p>I’m so excited</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What are you talking about kiddo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wait</p><p>Not mom</p><p>Oops</p><p>Forget I said anything</p><p>How’s work?</p><p>Or is it called something different when you can set your own schedule?</p><p>Can you set your own schedule?</p><p>How do you stay motivated to work if you set your own schedule?</p><p>I mean its one thing if you’re really passionate about it</p><p>But if its like typical work that everyone hates their job</p><p>How???????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m not sure if this is just a diversionary trick or if it’s a legitimate line of questions</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Honestly some of both</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well first off, you shouldn’t be going into a career if you don’t love it</p><p>And you should switch from a mere job to a career once you have the necessary qualifications</p><p>Whenever that happens</p><p>Which is why you should start looking for a career soon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Im</p><p>In</p><p>High</p><p>School</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But you could be in and out of college with multiple phds in the next year or so</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No I couldn’t</p><p>That would require $$$$$$$</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Which I’ve told you isn’t an issue for me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And I’ve said I don’t want your charity</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s not charity when you’re my son</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Irrelevant</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Extremely relevant</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Whatever</p><p>So do you set your own hours?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sort of</p><p>Since I run the company, I need to be available during regular operating hours</p><p>But since I also tinker and do engineering on my own, I can do that whenever</p><p>Mom often has to drag me out of the lab to eat and sleep</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>First not healthy</p><p>Second ur using gud grammar again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And you went back to awful grammar</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not my fault you arent fluent in internet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kid I all but created the internet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Doesnnt make you fluent in how we be speaking</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I think you’re making half of this up as you go</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And?</p><p>So what if I am?</p><p>Anyways gtg</p><p>School is starting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Have fun</p><p>Let me know when youre done</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>School’s out</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>School was out half an hour ago</p><p>Bully again?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorta</p><p>He didn’t hurt me</p><p>Before you ask</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Are you hurt?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I ran away</p><p>Lol no im good</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh</p><p>Haha</p><p>Ok</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He just chased me through Queens</p><p>I just managed to get away long enough to change into SM and escape</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The fact that hes still trying to beat you up bothers me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m good</p><p>I sewer</p><p>*swear</p><p>Lol autocorrect</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No texting and swinging</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fine</p><p>I’ll have Karen take over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Karen uses proper grammar</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks for telling me.</p><p>I will have to fix that once I get home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is this where I call you old</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Do it old man. I dare you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What’re you going to do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’ll #*$%!^&amp; destroy your bloodline.</p><p>I can guarantee Karen did not do that line justice.</p><p>
  <span class="u">*AUDIO FILE*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m not sure if you’re masking your voice or mimicking something</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>The emperor was right.</p><p>My faith in my friends has failed me.</p><p>It’s over, Anakin.</p><p>Screeches from the rooftops, “I have the high ground!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You really need to take a look at Karen when you get home</p><p>Or don’t</p><p>This is really kinda funny</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s it.</p><p>I’m done talking until patrol is over and I can type how I want.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Suit yourself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The suit is the problem.</p><p>Technically it’s Karen, but the two are pretty closely related.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>Have fun stopping muggings and corner store robberies kid</p><p>Text you later</p><p>Love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too, Dad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, your comments mean the world to me. Thank y'all so much for all the encouragement!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Tuesday, October 4, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I forget about this book? No.<br/>Did I get so busy I only thought about it when I couldn't do any work on it?<br/>...<br/>Yes.</p><p>Did I debate changing my entire plan for the future of this book when I wrote this one chapter? Yes.<br/>Did I decide to stick to the plan I already made?<br/>...<br/>I'm not telling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey Dad?</p><p>Dad?</p><p>You there?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>For a few minutes</p><p>I have a work thing I have to leave for soon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Meeting?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>Another one of those ‘I’ll be gone for a week or two’ things</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cool</p><p>Where are you going?</p><p>If I can know</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Unfortunately, no</p><p>Sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nbd</p><p>I’ll just bug mom for the next week or so</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sounds good kiddo</p><p>I’ll text you when I get back</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yep</p><p>I’ll be here</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you kiddo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too dad</p><p>Have a good trip!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Tuesday, October 4, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short but cute chapter - hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 5 (Tuesday – 2016)(ch56)</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mom</p><p>Mom</p><p>Mom</p><p>Hey</p><p>Guess what</p><p>Hey</p><p>Hey</p><p>Guess what</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’m in a meeting Pete</p><p>Can it wait?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>:,(</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay, what is it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I love you!</p><p>Have a good meeting!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You and your father are going to be the death of me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>^.^</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I have to get back to the meeting</p><p>Love you too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Thursday, October 6, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!<br/>Sorry it's been a while.<br/>My depression was the worst it's been in two years. I straight up don't remember October, and November was me desperately trying to regain traction with my classes from what I lost in October. It's December and finals week and I'm still trying to catch up in some classes (and not doing that well in one).<br/>But I'm back. I have some chapters that I wrote in September still to post, so I have time to catch up on this too.<br/>Thank you all for your patience.<br/>I am still fighting depression, just not as bad as before, so I do ask for continued patience.<br/>I am not giving up on this fic. I will see it completed.<br/>Promise.</p><p>And as always, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey Peter</p><p>You doing okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yah</p><p>I meant to text yesterday</p><p>I swear</p><p>But I had more homework than usual</p><p>And May had a coworker over for dinner</p><p>He was nice</p><p>I think May likes him</p><p>Which is good</p><p>It’s been a couple years since Ben died</p><p>She deserves to find that kind of love again if she can</p><p>We had take out</p><p>Bc May isn’t the best cook</p><p>And she wanted to put her best food forward with this guy</p><p>Foot</p><p>Food</p><p>Either way</p><p>Cooking was not the answer</p><p>And then she wanted me to stay and get to know him</p><p>We watched a movie</p><p>Anyways</p><p>I forgot to text</p><p>Sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s okay kiddo, I just wanted to make sure you were okay</p><p>I’m still impressed that you can type all of that in the time it takes me to type one short sentence</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yah</p><p>I’m good</p><p>And I’ve had plenty of practice typing fast</p><p>Ned types even faster</p><p>If I want to get a word in edgewise I have to try and keep up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Makes sense</p><p>So, do you like May’s new boyfriend?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I don’t think theyre actually dating yet</p><p>But hes nice</p><p>Spidey sense didn’t go off</p><p>So that’s a plus</p><p>Not that I would have anything substantial enough to tell May if it did</p><p>Her not knowing about SM and all</p><p>What would I say?</p><p>I got a gut feeling that he’s not a good guy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Knowing how much your aunt values your opinion, probably</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Uh huh</p><p>How do you know if she values my opinion huh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>May told your dad that if your bully got too serious, we had to share with her</p><p>And we knew you wouldn’t tell her</p><p>So I got in contact with her</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The betrayal</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The only betrayal is the amount of baby photos she has shared with me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>*inhuman screech*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And now you’re going to go talk to her, aren’t you?</p><p>Love you, Pete</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, thank you for your patience.<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Saturday, October 8, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost to 60 chapters guys!<br/>Hope you enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey, just so you know I’m taking MJ out today</p><p>We’ll be at the botanical gardens all day</p><p>She likes sketching and I like photography, so it’ll be fun</p><p>I say this so you and dad don’t freak out when I don’t respond</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks for the heads up</p><p>Dad is still on his business trip</p><p>Enjoy your date</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments and kudos are my lifeblood.<br/>Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Monday, October 10, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else excited for Peter and Tony to meet? I know I am, and it's getting close!</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Five</p><p>More</p><p>Days</p><p>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is your finger sore from hitting the E key that many times?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not yet</p><p>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p>Now it is</p><p>Gtg to class</p><p>Give my finger a rest</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Have a good day</p><p>Text me when you can</p><p>Love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Will do</p><p>Love you</p><p>Hey</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey yourself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>When is dad getting back?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I don’t know for sure, but he better be back by Friday</p><p>He has a big investor meeting he has to go to</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>Cool</p><p>Thanks</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>How was school?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Eh</p><p>Flash has upped his trash talk game</p><p>At least in quantity, not quality</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>With the SI field trip being Friday hes been going off</p><p>A bunch of b$ about how HES going to get an internship while IM going to be escorted out in disgrace</p><p>Neither of which is even remotely feasible</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Neither are feasible, huh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone at school knows he picks on me because im smarter than him and I stood up for Ned</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well, you are considerably smarter than he is, but I’m more interested to hear about the standing up for Ned part – I haven’t heard that side of the story yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You used a . again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Old habits die hard Petey</p><p>Now, story?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Not much of a story</p><p>Flash was bullying Ned for being fat and I stood up for Ned</p><p>Which somehow turned me into the target</p><p>That’s it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I will put this on my list of conversations to have with your principal once I can do so openly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh</p><p>Moooooommmm</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I do it because I love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I know</p><p>And plssss tell dad that this one is ok for me not to tell him</p><p>It involves the field trip which he can’t know about</p><p>And I told you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>At least you told one of us</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yah</p><p>Gtg</p><p>Dinner then patrol</p><p>Love you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mom &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Love you too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feedback is the wind beneath my wings.</p><p>Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>